Pallet Comprehensive: 2012-2016
by The God Danged Batman
Summary: Ash and his friends enjoy life and adventures of school.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

**Ash- 15**

**Misty- 15**

**Brock- 15**

**O.K this story is based on a High School/College setting. Thus seeing I am still in High School it should go easy, now as for the college I have seen plenty of T.V shows depicting it like, **_**Zoey 101, 22 Jump Street, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Kruger, Michael Myers, **_**and other shows and movies. So I'm pretty sure I can get that part too. So, basically it's High School with college dorms, rooms, and some class types. Also the story is planned to be 8 chapters and hopefully no more than that. There will be two chapter per semester, equaling 1 year or 4 chapters per semester, equaling 1 year I don't yet, because that will increase chapter length to 16 chapters. I'll decide after this chapter though. I'm going to test the water with it then decide how chapters it will have. Well any updates to it will be at the bottom. All the characters are same age so the story flows. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters. I do own this fiction of it though. (Ash still has Pikachu)**

"_Thinking" __"Interrupted/Interruptions"_ "_**Flashback"**_

Chapter 1, First Day of School.

"_Man school has started back already."_ I think to myself. _"At least I got the classes I want."_

"Hey Ash!" I look to my right side to the where the voice of my best friend Brock is calling me.

"What's up man?" I ask greeting him.

"Nothing much. Just visiting my classes. You?" he asks.

"About to do the same. What classes you got?" I ask and we switch schedules to see what the other has.

"AWESOME." We both say having every class together.

"We got Biology, Fundamental of Pokémon, Ninth Lit, and Algebra." I say happy we got the same classes.

"We got the same schedule for next semester too." Brock says.

"Really?" I ask hoping he isn't kidding.

"I kid you not. Look." He says handing me the paper.

"Awesome we do." I say and we high five, then continue to class.

"Hey." Brock says and elbows me gently to get my attention.

"What's up?"

"What going on over there?" He asks, and he is right something is going on and with someone who guarantees trouble.

"I think he's bothering someone." I say. "Let's check it out."

"Alright." He says and we walk over and see a fiery colored red hair in a side pony tail poking out of the center.

"I only said you had a great smile, nothing more." A female voices.

"You only would have said that if you were interested in me." Gary says.

"Eww, no way." The girl says.

**Misty**

"_Great Misty, look at what you've done. You obviously gave some desperate guy an idea."_ "I only said you had a great smile, nothing more." I tell him.

"You only would have said that if you were interested in me." The guy says.

"Eww, no way."

"You just told Gary Oak he's Eww?" the guy who I found out is Gary says.

"Yes I did. Now leave me alone!" I yell.

"No one, says no to Gary. New or not." He says getting closer and his friends tightening the circle around me.

"Hey Gary, leave that poor girl alone!" A voice says.

"Fuck off Ash, it's eight against three, do the math." Gary tells the one called Ash.

"I will." Ash says and Gary turns around with a mad look and then a "Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" and then a flash of yellow and Gary and his friends fall over.

"_I wonder what he and his friend is talking about." _I ask myself because they keep looking at me every minute or so and then the one I assume is Ash steps toward me.

"Hi'ya, I'm Ash Ketchum, What's your name?" He asks offering his hand.

"Um, I'm Misty, Misty Waterflower. I'm new this city." I say trying to figure out why I couldn't think of my name and take his hand and I feel my cheeks beginning to burn when instead of shaking like I thought he kisses the top of my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Misty, These are my bro's Brock. "How are you?" Brock says. and this is Pikachu." Ash finishes and I shake both their hands.

"May I see your schedule?"

I nod and hand him my schedule.

"Nice, we got the same classes as well." He says cheerfully.

"I'll get you back Ash, might not be you personally but I know something else now." Gary says limping off.

"_I can't have feelings for him we just met but, I think I do. He's different from other guys somehow._

"Are staying on or off the campus?" I hear him ask.

"Oh I'm staying on, that way I can guarantee I make it and not be tardy or something. What about you guys?"

"Same." Brock answers.

"Do you think we could get the same dorm hall?" Ash asks.

"Highly unlikely, just the fact we got the same classes is pure luck." Brock says.

"I think we should head to class before we're late." And they agree with me.

"Hey I'll catch up guys. I got to talk to Professor Oak." I hear Ash say, leaving me, Brock and Pikachu to go to class.

**Brock**

"_Wow Misty looks familiar. Maybe she's crossed my path before." Nah, there's something else about her. But what?"_

"_Brock, Brock, Brock are you there?" _I hear a voice asking me as we walk. _"Brock!?"_

"_Oh it's Misty."_ I quickly leave my thoughts to see what I kept her waiting for. "I'm sorry Misty, you look familiar that's all. What's up?"

"I asked how long you and Ash have been friends." She says.

"Oh since Kindergarten. He even had Pikachu."

"Oh, where or how did he get Pikachu?" She asks and I begin to tell her the story.

"_**One day Ash and I was playing at Professor Oaks and we wondered into Oak's forest, and got lost and while we were stumbling around we came upon a tree with a hole in the side and Ash went in when I told him not to. There he found a yellow egg. When Professor Oak and his and my mom found us Ash showed Oak the egg, and you didn't have to be a Professor to know the egg was done for. But Ash and his stubbornness wouldn't let Oak or anyone take the egg. He thought he could "Fix it" and the Pokémon would be O.K. He took and gave the egg the best care he could, finally after 5 days, I told him to give up and even a kindergartener knows when to give. He realized that Oak was indeed right and began to cry. And when he began crying on the egg it started glowing, I immediately called for his mom and she called Oak and my mom Oak arrived just as the egg hatched, we assumed it would be a pre-evolved Pokémon or a Pichu since Oak recognized the eggs pattern. But instead a Pikachu hatched and somehow this Pikachu was different from others. Ash allowed Oak to run some test and they concluded that somehow Pikachu's power is beyond his evolutionary level. He was and is stronger than a Raichu and many other powerful evolved Pokémon, and Oak kept his promise and gave Ash Pikachu back and Ash and Pikachu have been together ever since."**_

"Wow, he must love Pokémon huh?" She says as we enter the room.

"Yeah, he believes all the Pokémon are friends and not animals or something."

"You have a great trainer Pikachu." She says scratching his ear.

"Oh, and don't call him that either. He his friend and not his trainer. He's only a "trainer" when an authority figure asks about him."

"Really?" She asks.

"Yup."

"Wow, Hey where do you want to sit?" She asks as we enter the classroom.

"I don't know. How about you Pikachu?"

Pikachu points to a set of desks not in the front of the class but not in the middle, and from what they could tell from walking over to it, it had a small echo that made it easier to remember what the teacher said, and there was a draft that heat and air came in from.

"Wow, great seats Pikachu." Misty says sitting down.

"Pikachu has a knack of picking great seats somehow too."

"Wait don't close the door yet!" A person says sliding through the door just as a **ding, ding **of the bell rings.

"Thanks Mrs. Drake." Ash says walking over to us and Pikachu hops onto his shoulder as he sits.

"Alright. I assume everyone is here today." Mrs. Drake says. "O.K, Time to take roll." And then she gets out a clipboard and calls out everyone's name and then doing it a second time to guarantee everyone answered. "O.K everyone is here today. Oh and please welcome Misty to our city. She has transferred here late from Cerulean City High School. Welcome to Pallet Comprehensive. We not be as fast to teach as they are, be we are smarter." "Oh and you will get your dorm hall at the end of second block so you can rest and do whatever you need to before third and fourth block. You will have a 2 hour break. You are not going to be forced to class, since you are almost adults so we are going to treat you like one, so getting to class and receiving missed work is on you. Any missed work will be on Elearn. One final thing, guys and girls are allowed to share halls and that means you will have to share a restroom to so the restroom has been split a bit. Guys and Girls may be in there at the same time but anything sexual or illegal will result in the loss of that right on that hall." And after that she starts class by getting to know each of her students.

**Ding, ding** rings as the bell to second block goes off and Mrs. Drake tells each student bye and hope they have a great day and they say the same to her.

**Ash**

"So, Ash what did you have to talk to Professor Oak about." I hear Misty ask as we walk to Fundamentals of Pokémon.

"You'll see." I tell them.

"Can't wait." Brock says.

"Hey Misty, you're from Cerulean correct?" and I watch as the sudden question catches her off guard.

"Uh, yeah why?" She asks.

"I think I remember reading about something in the newspaper a couple months back. A girl from Cerulean ran away, because her sisters didn't appreciate her much or something like that. I don't remember the first name but I do remember her last. It's Waterflower, like you. So, is my guess correct; Your Misty Waterflower, you ran away from your sisters, secretly transferred here, started off with a bad crowd, saved by me, Brock and Pikachu, and now becoming a friend?"

"Yes. She says putting her head down. But they never respected me or anything I did. I was almost always alone except at school. So I decided to run away to a place where I might actually be appreciated, and this was the closet city with an A level education status. Please don't turn me in or anything." She asks/begs.

"Don't worry. We'll help keep you safe."

"That's it!" Brock says suddenly. "I knew you looked familiar I see now. Your sisters are Daisy, Violet and Lily of Cerulean Gym!" He says his eyes turning to hearts.

"Great Misty, look what you've done he's daydreaming about them now."

"Why?" she asks.

"He finds almost every girl beautiful then turns stupid. Normally he's smart, but bring up a pretty girl and BOOM Brock's a retard." I say opening the door for her and letting her in first.

"Thank you." She says walking in and I follow after Brock as Pikachu points out a great seating location in the second row near a window.

"How come he isn't daydreaming about me?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say shrugging and watch as she tries not to get mad for some reason.

"I don't see why he's not daydreaming about me. I'm way prettier than my sisters." I hear her mutter sadly/bitterly.

"I think you're prettier than they are, in fact I think your beautiful. That's better than pretty." I say trying to cheer her up a bit.

"Really?" she asks looking at me.

I nod my head as Professor Oak begins taking names to see if anyone is absent.

"O.K class, first thing is Dorm Halls. Now I will do Dorms by desk row. Desk Row 1 has A Hall, Desk Row 2 has B Hall, Desk Row 3 has C Hall, Desk Row 4 has D Hall and Desk Row 5 has E Hall. Your other class mate will find their Hall in their second block. You know if you're staying in a Dorm or not so that guarantees enough Dorm room. Oh, and guys and girls cannot share a dorm. Guys in a dorm and girls in a dorm you may stay in another genders dorm during the day but when night falls return to _your_ dorm. Now moving on let's get to know each other for those of you who don't know me."

**After All the other classes**

**Ash/Brock**

"Today, was pretty good." I say to Brock as he sets up top bunk for himself.

"It was. What do you think of Misty." I ask Ash.

"Uh, um… she's pretty… p-pretty nice." He says making Pikachu a spot beside him.

"I think she's into you man." I say to him.

"What do you mean?" I ask as he climbs to top bunk.

"She asked a lot of questions and stuff about you every time you weren't around." I say laying down and getting ready to sleep.

"Nah, you must have gotten the wrong impression when you were flirting with Trainee Nurse Joy we got into like five or more fights." I tell him. "Ready for me to kill the lights?"

"Yeah man. Really? 5 or more in the time span of less than three minutes?" I ask incredibly.

"Yep." I answer.

"Dang, Well Good Night Man." I to him.

"Night man." I say up to him.

"Night Pikachu." We both say.

**Misty/Nurse Joy**

"Joy, me and new friend got into a lot of fights in under five minutes. Is that healthy for friendship?" I ask Nurse Joy who, asked me to call her Joy.

"I don't think so, but you know if you fight a lot that means you must care a lot for each other." I answer her. "O.K I'm done with the light."

"Yeah right, the best thing out of him was when he told me he thought I prettier or more beautiful than my sisters, to cheer me up, and I could tell they were honest and not just to make me feel better." I say rolling onto bottom bunk after turning off the lights.

"Well only time will tell." I say to her, I can tell she likes this boy but won't admit to it.

"I guess you're right. Good Night Joy." I say.

"Good Night Misty." I say back and we both fall asleep.

**Alright, finished at 12:31 A.M 1/21/15. O.K Chapter 1 of **_**Pallet Comprehensive: Year 2012-2016 **_**Don't judge, it was the best title I could think of. Plus it's the years of school I've got. Except the classes are here are almost constant not fully, **_**almost**_**. I hope you enjoy this, I'm trying 1****st**** person story telling so I don't know if it's good or not. Reviews would be great for they can tell me what to fix and make the next chapter better. I can add characters if or something if you want because I don't know how many chapters this story will be yet. Well it's 12:35 A.M and I got school in the morning. 12:38 A.M now. Well Good Night/Morning for whatever time you read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Characters

Ash- 15

Misty- 15

Brock- 15

**Alright. This is chapter 2 of my story. I'm trying different types of views. The last chapter was first person. I don't know it was since that was the first time I think I've used that type. I think this chapter is 2****nd**** person, it might technically be 1****st****… I don't I'll find out sometime. Oh, I'm sorry if the title sucks. I couldn't think of anything and I just decided that the name of the school and years they would attend it would work. I'm thinking of putting in test and stuff and giving a reward. Like a movie or something. What? Can't be a well-known story teller without reviews. Anyway I still don't know how many chapters this is going to be yet. I just might put as into each chapter as I can or run out of ideas then base the number if chapters off that. You know put a lot of details and stuff in one chapter until no more is need, then prepare for the next chapter. The only problem I can find is that the chapters will be ridiculously long but hey, cuts the number of chapters in half…. I hope. Anyway onto chapter 2!**

"_Thinking"_

Chapter 2 Halloween

Ash and Brock's Dorm Room. Ash, Brock, Misty and her Dorm mate Joy are playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer against each other in Team Death Match. Brock and Joy (Brock begged Ash to team with Misty so he could team with Joy and use his "Skills" to impress her) and Ash and Misty.

Ash:

"So how did you guys like the Biology test?" He asks trying to get some kills on Brock or Joy since their pinned in a house on the top of a hill with a greenhouse on the back, on The Estate Map of the Multiplayer Map setting.

Brock:

"It was easy. I think it will really help me when I become a world famous Pokémon Breeder." He says trying to find a way out, because Ash had the Barrett 50. Cal. Covering the front door, Misty had the side facing the building with the front half of the roof missing covered with the same weapon and on the right and back side they had deployed Sentry Guns that fired every time they attempted to go out.

Joy:

"I found it enjoyable. I knew most of it, being the sister of Nurse Joy from Pewter City. Brock, you run out the door and sprint toward the boat house to Ash and his sniper rifle and I'll shoot in his direction as cover." She says tired of being trapped in the house.

Misty:

"I hated it. I didn't really remember anything on that stupid test except what I remember in the 5 minutes we had to study.

Ash:

"You should have studied. What did you say to me a while before the test? What was it? Oh, the way to pass a test, is to study before rest?"

Misty:

"Shut up Ash, I was too busy to study." She says.

Ash: "To busy doing what? Googling what's happening at the Cerulean Gym?" He says moving his head back as a pillow flies by and misses it target and hits Pikachu who's sleeping on Ash's bunk and he fires a small burst of electricity onto the pillow but stops when he sees it's Ash's pillow and he apologizes to him and tells him it's O.K.

Misty: "No, I don't care what happens to that place, it can burn for all I care. And for your information I was checking on the _CITY._" She says anger creeping in from the game and Ash.

Ash: "Whatever. Hey what are you doing?" He asks as she changes teams.

Misty: "Seeing how well you do without my help." She says joining Brock and Joy in the now three on one match.

Ash: "Fine. You were weighing me down anyway. Oh, look at that." He says killing her as she spawns in from of him.

10 minutes later Brock and Joy's jaw drop as they check on the current score Ash and the TF141 has 10,550 points against their 8,500 points and then added with the anger burning from Misty and the chuckling of Ash as the score changes to 10,600 because he killed Misty again.

Joy: "Wow, Misty is the definition of raging huh?"

Brock: "Apparently. And if you think about the main reason we have points is because Ash hasn't killed us any since Misty changed teams.

Joy: "I was wondering why every time we got near him he would ignore us and let us kill him."

Brock: "You see, Ash and Misty argue lot and most of the time it's smart to break it up, but this one is kind of entertaining."

Joy: "Oh…O.K then. Should we continue playing since he's lost his raging beef with us?" she asks.

Brock: "Hey, Ash is scoring pretty high on here and continuing at this rate would probably increase Misty's anger and as you can tell… she is raging… hard."

Joy: "You want to drop out and watch?"

Brock: "I'll make the popcorn if you get the soda." He says as he and Joy switch to Spectator leaving only Ash and Misty to settle their "Argument"."

Joy: "Back in minute." She says getting up and going to her and Misty's dorm to grab some sodas.

Brock goes to the microwave and throws in some popcorn and sets the timer for two minutes.

Joy: "I got the sodas." She says walking in with a six pack of Dr. Pepper and Root Beer.

Brock: "Great, the popcorn will be ready soon." He says sitting down beside her.

Joy: "I bet Misty will make a comeback on Ash." She says as Misty gets a three times kill streak.

Brock: "No way. When it comes to COD and the occasional Pokémon Battle no one has anything on Ash."

Joy: "Wanna bet on it?"

Brock: _"Hmm. If Ash wins the game, that means I win the bet, and if I make a bet with her that I get to take her out on a date, then it will be the happiest day of my life!" _He thinks excitedly.

Joy: "So, you up for it?"

Brock: "YES I AM!" He says.

Joy: "Great if Misty wins then you and Ash have to do whatever me and Misty say however and whenever we say it until graduation." She says smiling at him since the score is almost even at Ash 10,950 and Misty 10,500.

Brock: "But that's _FOUR _years."

Joy: "What's the matter? Already know your defeated?"

Brock: "Fine. And if Ash wins then you have to go out on a date with me and Misty has to do whatever Ash says whenever and however he says it until graduation as well." Brock says just as confidently walking over to the microwave to set the time.

Joy: "Alright. 20 minutes. Whoever has the highest score wins and that person wins the bet along with his/her teammate." She says as she and Brock shake hands and they quickly shake with Ash and Misty who pause for the quick shake then back to the game just as Brock turns the time to twenty minutes and starts the Microwave.

**19 minutes and 30 seconds later**

The two are both holding their breath as only 30 seconds are left on the microwave and the score is Ash 20,950 and Misty 20,950. And now Misty has Ash trapped in the Mechanic shop in the middle of Main house and the House in front of the Mountains and she has a Harrier Airstrike hovering over the building as well as a Pavelow flying around the map and she is about to enter it because Ash is down to his M9 and 3 bullets isn't going to be enough to kill her.

Misty: "I knew you couldn't beat me. You just slowed down your defeat as well as the bet."

Ash: "I don't think so. We got 25 seconds remaining."

Misty: "The only way left is when I kill you and if you can somehow kill me before the timer goes off." She says knowing she has the victory.

Brock: "COME ON ASH! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! IF YOU WIN I WILL FINALLY GET A DATE WITH JOY!" he begs his friend.

Joy: "To late Brock." She say as Misty runs into the building and the claymore Ash placed didn't detonate in time some she only lost half her health and then Ash's 3 bullets fail to finish her and she knifes him and the score turns to 21,000, then Brock falls to his knees as his chance to finally get love, is lost as well as Ash's victory.

Misty: HA! I killed you and there's 17 seconds left there's no way you can kill me in that time! WOO-HOO we win Joy!" she says when Ash respawns and she and Joy hop happily up and down in victory.

Ash: "Not so fast. It isn't over yet." He says cockily.

Misty: "What are you talking about, there's only 11 seconds left."

Ash: "More than enough time." He say activating his Kill Streak reward that they forgot he had and a small 10 second timer appears on the top right corner of his screen.

Brock/Misty/Joy: WHAT'S THAT?"

Ash: "Victory." He says and the countdown hits zero and there is a WWWWOOOOOOSSSHHH coming from the screen followed by a BAWOOOOOOOOOM and the entire map gets filled with dust and the screen turns rusty then yellow and then white and on all four of the screens a green VICTORY appears exactly as the timer on the microwave goes off and his three friends stare in disbelief as he somehow pulls off a victory.

Misty: "But… How? I had you defeated." She says still in disbelief

Ash: "Remember when the score for me was 19,700 and still 20,950 for you? Well when I made the comeback that was amazedly 25 kills in a row granting me my secret weapon in the game that no matter what I win."

Misty: "And what is that?"

Ash: "Tactical Nuke." He says smiling.

Brock: "THANKS SO MUCH ASH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PULLED THAT OFF!" He says happily and hugging Ash.

Ash: "No problem Brock." He says hoping to be released so he can breathe.

Misty only flops back down in her seat sad that she lost.

Ash: "Come Misty don't be so down that was a great game." He says offering his hand.

Misty thinks about smacking it away but then see Joy isn't going crazy like her so she takes his hand and shakes it.

Ash: Hey, guys. I almost forgot Professor Oak and my mom are going to be throwing a giant party/haunted forest for Halloween this Friday and mom said I could bring you guys. So you want to go?" he asks.

Brock: "Sure man. You know I'll go for you and after what you just did for me it's the least I could do."

Joy: "Well I got nothing better to do except possibly homework, so I'm in."

Ash: "Well… what about you Mist? Are you in?" He asks hoping she will say she is.

Misty: _"I don't know, what if his mom doesn't like me or I do something wrong or disrespect her by accident? The possibilities are endless." _She thinks.

Ash: "Please Mist. Joy and Brock are in."

Misty: "Alright, I'm in." she says since Joy is going.

**Friday Night: **

Ash: "So, Brock? What do you think Misty and Joy will be?"

Brock: "I don't know but whatever Joy is I'll be happy with it." He says stars appearing for his eyes.

Ash: "Figures. So, how's your murderer costume going?"

Brock: "Pretty good. What about your Purge costume going?"

Ash: "It's going great. Just got to put the smile on the mask. Do you remember where all the "Attacks" are?"

Brock: "Nah, man I forgot."

Ash: "It's cool. Heres a map. Every orange is a light scare every green is a minor scare and red is major. And with you knowing everything that will happen and where there's no better way to "protect" Joy and help her fall for you."

Brock: "YOU'RE A GENIUS BRO!" He says hugging Ash and crying happily at the plan.

**Misty and Joy**

Joy: "Um… Misty where's your spicy ginger hair wig?"

Misty: "Under the drawer. Hey, where's your skirt you got me?"

Joy: "Thanks. I think it's in the closet."

Misty: "Thanks."

They finish changing a step out in front of each other.

Misty: "Wow, you great. Just move this a smidge to the left and… there we go."

Joy: "Thanks Misty. Oh, your skirts a little of see it need to line up with the seam."

Misty: "Thanks. You ready to go?" She asks after straightening her skirt and Joy nods so they head over to the boys room and Ash answers the door and chuckles when both the girls jump.

Ash: "I'm sorry guys. Wait aren't you going to dress up?" he asks surprised that they aren't in costume since they talked about having such a great one.

Joy (Misty's Costume): "Its O.K. isn't it Misty?" She asks and Misty (Joy's Costume) nods.

Ash: "Something's up. Joy your voice isn't as sweet as it usually is and Misty you're eyes aren't as sparkly as usual either. BROCK I NEED YOUR SENSES!" And both the girls gulp as Brock appears soon after and they jump from his costume as well and Pikachu's Duskull outfit too.

Ash: "What do your senses say about Joy?" he asks when Brock doesn't drool over Joy like normal.

Brock: "Fake. Joy normally has her bangs exactly 1/8 from her eyebrows, her hair is the exact same texture as a Mareep, and she always has her hand rested in front of her."

Ash: "I knew it. Brock Misty is your person tonight and Joy is mine."

So, they each take their proper girl Ash with Misty (In Joy costume) and Brock with Joy (In Misty costume) and they head to the truck that Oak allowed them to borrow to get to Pallet Town. "I've watched Pokémon and seen they don't apparently need licenses.

**Halloween 5:30 on the truck to Pallet Town (Pallet University is a few miles from Pallet Town itself)**

Ash drives lost in his thoughts with Pikachu sleeping on his shoulder and with Misty in shotgun in her thoughts as well, because she got tired of listening to Brock and Joy in the back seats talking about their upcoming "date" and Brock is letting Joy choose all the places they are going to go.

Misty: _"They wouldn't be going on that date if Ash didn't cheat. I wonder what he's going to make me do until graduation. Probably going to embarrass me at the party too."_

Ash: "Misty, Misty? Are you home?" he asks gently shaking her.

Misty: "_Is someone talking to me or am I imagining?" _**"Misty? Please answer." **_"Someone is calling me." _She thinks looking in Ash's direction and sees him looking at her.

Ash: "Misty, are you O.K?" he asks worriedly and glad that Brock and Joy aren't paying attention.

Misty: "I'm sorry Ash. I was thinking about something. What's up?"

Ash: "Do you want to get Zaxby's? I'm buying so you can get whatever you want."

Misty: "Really? What about a Strawberry Shake?"

Ash: "Yeah. Would you like a Strawberry Shake?"

Misty: "Maybe. Could I get fries?"

Ash: "How's a large Strawberry Shake and a Large Fry, with whatever you get sound?"

Misty: "It sounds like I think you're awesome."

He pulls into Zaxby's and has everyone write down their order and is surprised to find they have the same food interest but not the same flavoring.

They all wanted a 10 piece boneless wing Brock wanted Tongue Torch flavor, a large fry and a large Vanilla shake, Joy wanted the same except hers with Teriyaki because she wanted something sweet and a Large Chocolate shake, Misty was the same but hers was Wimpy because she wanted something kind of spicy, but not so spicy as to burn her mouth and a large fry, and Ash got the same except his wings were Insane Flavored, a large fry and he and Misty both got large Strawberry Shakes and Pikachu get a Chicken finger meal with 3 dollars' worth of ketchup..

After they get their food they continue to Ash's mom's house, they eat in the truck and finish a little while before getting to his home and exactly as he pulled in and parked the front door swings open and his mom comes out.

Delia: "Ash, my baby your home! Brock you to! Who are the ladies?" She asks hugging them as they get out.

Ash: Mom these are my friends Misty and Joy, Oh and they dressed as each other. So Joy is Misty and Misty is Joy, but what you're looking at is the exact way they look."

Delia: "My little boy is all grown up. So, which one is your girlfriend and which one is Brock's?" She asks and all four of them heavily blush and deny having feeling for each other except Brock says he is with Joy and she quickly clarifies why.

Ash: "So, mom when is the party?"

Delia: "It is from 6:30 to 8:00 P.M then Oak is opening the haunted forest."

Misty: "Ms. Ketchum? What places in Kanto are people coming from?"

Delia: "They are coming from Cinnabar Island, Saffron City, Viridian, Pewter, and here. Why dear?"

Misty: "Just wondering." She says glad no one from Cerulean is coming.

Delia: "Well kids come in, make yourselves at home. Are you going to be staying over the weekend?" She asks hopefully because she's missed her son.

Ash: Yes mom." He says as they walk into the house.

Delia: "That's great. If you guys get hungry theirs food in the kitchen and Ash or Brock can show you around I need to get to Oaks and help him with the food there. See you guys at the party" She says leaving.

Misty: "We're staying the weekend?" She asks a little mad.

Ash: "Yep."

Joy: "I don't mind staying here. It's better than being at the University and studying or something."

Misty: "What about clothes and under garments, huh? Just in case you haven't noticed you and Brock are the only kids who've lived here."

Ash: "Got that covered. Since Brock and Joy are going out tomorrow he's taking her shopping and then to their date, and since it's going to be you and me, I'm going to take you shopping and whatever else you feel like."

Misty: "Oh, O.K then I guess. Where will we be sleeping though?"

Ash: "Mine and Brock's room. You two get the bunk bed, Brock's going to take the pullout bed, and I'm going to sleep on the floor with Pikachu."

Misty: "Oh. O.K"

Brock shows them around the house while Ash starts to lock up at 6:25, so they can go to the party.

**5 minutes later**

Misty and Joy walk with Ash. Brock and Pikachu to Professor Oaks, Lab/home. When they get there they all know that they don't want to stick around for this party because all the people were grown up, making them the only teens there aside from Gary. So they stay till 7 and eat a little of the food without alcohol, since most had a small percent of Alcohol for the guest and Ash leads them to the back where they go to the back porch, where there is sane people. Finally 8 O' clock arrives and a half Drunk Oak opens up the Haunted Forest.

10 minutes of walking through the woods Brock tells them to stop.

Misty/Joy: "Why'd we stop?"

Brock: "It feels weird. I think someone is going to try and scare us soon."

Joy: "How do you know?"

Brock: "I don't know, I can just sense it."

They then carefully walk through the woods a little longer and a man with a blood covered chainsaw revs the chainsaw out of nowhere and both girls jump onto the guys and Misty immediately tells Ash to get away from her and he just chuckles at her. 30 minutes later both girls are on the brink of heart an attack and Pikachu's cheeks once again start sparking when Ash once again tells them to wait.

Misty: "How do you two no when something is going to happen?"

Ash: "It's all throughout the woods. Only those who truly know how to listen can hear the woods speaking. Listen to the breeze." He says as it blows, the cool air washing over them and the girls shiver a little since they don't have a jacket or long pants.

Brock: "I hear it too. We should tread carefully."

They carefully continue to the last checkpoint of the woods, then a scream echoes and a hacked up Weedle flies ever where and Misty seeing the gore of the bug pulls Ash close to her because bugs is one of the three things she hates and Joys pulls Brock to her and both the guys wink at each other.

Ash: "It's O.K Misty. It just a Styrofoam bug and slime. Nothing's going to get you."

Brock: "Yeah Joy. It'll be fine. Ash and I will protect you two."

Finally the girls calm down and they start to return home, halfway there Ash notices that the girls should be a little cold since the air was so chilly so he and Brock give them their jackets to wear, since they were prepared and wore two.

**At the house after they head to bed.**

Joy/Misty: "Brock/Ash are you awake?" they ask still barely over the effects of the forest.

Brock/Ash: "Yea."

Joy/Misty: "Will you sleep with me just for tonight?"

Brock/Ash: "Why?"

Joy/Misty: I'm scared." They both reluctantly admit.

Ash: "What if you do something while we're asleep?"

Joy: "We won't"

Misty: "Or not at the moment."

Brock: "I guess, since it's just for tonight."

Ash: "Fine. Pikachu's coming to though."

He carefully picks up Pikachu and while getting up Ash and Brock fist bump at their success and both girls scoot over. As Brock climbs to top bunk Joy scoots to the wall, then when he lays down snuggles next to him. And on bottom bunk Ash puts Pikachu in the top left corner of the bed like always and Misty "reluctantly scoots into him and she wraps her arms around him so she feels "safe".

**O.K that's Chapter 2. Do you guys want me to have the weekend on chapter 3 with Brock and Joys date or skip to Monday and to school? Please review. So I can make the story better or something. I'm trying to keep the story like the series and have Ash and Misty like each other and show it, but not show it so much that they know they like each other, now for the Brock fans I decided it is best for Brock to get Nurse joy since in the series he didn't get a chance, so in this story he gets a chance with Joy, a nurse in training. Oh, and just in case you guys get the wrong idea, Gary is going to turn good, as I said I'm trying to keep some of the series in here. Well its 11:26 P.M I finished at 11:24-25 P.M so, I guess I better head to bed since I got school in the morning. Well its 11:27 P.M Good Night/Morning for Whatever time you read this. Now 11:28 P.M.**


	3. Chapter 3

Characters

Ash- 15

Misty- 15

Brock- 15

Joy- 15

**Hey people. This chapter will be in 3****rd**** person. I've decided to add the weekend events because I'm pretty sure Brock fans would want to know about the date he had with Joy and if it was a failure at getting her "love" as he would say. As for the Ash and Misty people like me… They are going to get together…. Possibly. A quick update on me, I'm passing all my classes except Advanced Algebra, I have a smooth 50 in that class. Every other class is 87 and above. I also have Economics 87, 90 something in American Lit., and a 99 in JROTC. AM I forgetting anything? Alright, I don't I forgot anything. So, I guess it's onto chapter 3!**

"_Thinking"_

Chapter 3 Weekend/Brock's Date

Ash's eyes flutter open as vibrate the on his phone goes off. _"O.K it's been 25 minutes. Misty should be asleep by now. Since it takes 15 minutes for the human body to shut down, I gave Misty's an extra 10." _He thinks slowly unwrapping her arms from around him and slowly scooting out of the bed.

"_Nice, she's asleep. Well, might as well try to use the bathroom before I go to bed." _He thinks dropping his pillow back to the floor then heads for the door and he stops when he hears a low mumble then let's out a silent sigh of relief when Brock groans something and he continues to the bathroom and his hand stops on the doorknob as Misty begins to mumble.

"Mhmm. Ash… where you going?" Misty asks sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "It's only 12."

"I'm going to bathroom." He whispers.

"Oh, O.K. Are you going to get back in bed after it? Not that I want you in bed with me, it's just that it is kind of chilly for the start of the night and it might get colder and it would be a shame if you got sick." She says half asleep.

"I guess." He says. "Can I go to the bathroom now?"

He sees the silhouette of her head nod as she seemed to be fighting the oncoming sleepiness and he heads to the bathroom and noting that she was right because it was pretty chilly for a little past 12.

After the restroom he quietly goes into the kitchen and gets four bottles of water in case they wake up later in the night and was thirsty they wouldn't have to get out in the cold. After getting the water he puts a note on Brock's and Joy's so they know whose is whose.

Misty almost falls back asleep until she hears the door open and a small amount of light appears blocked by a shadow then the door closes and Ash tiptoes in and places something on the ledge of the top bunk and picks his pillow up from the floor.

"Hey, Misty are you thirsty?" She hears him ask and when she thinks about it she figures something moist would be nice so she nods and takes the water he offers her.

"Thanks." She mumbles still apparently fighting the sleep and handing him back her bottle.

"No problem, I take it tomorrow we'll go back to normal and we sleep separately again?" he asks petting Pikachu before laying back down and lays Misty down as well because she is almost asleep sitting up and she answers his question by nodding again.

"Nice." He says getting back under the cover and closing his eyes and then tries to figure out how long he has been waiting for Misty to go sleep since it is past 12 and they went to bed around 9 to 10, he eventually shrugs it off and begins to fall asleep and he smiles when he feels Misty wrap her arms around him.

"_If she only knew how I feel about her this would be so much easier." _He thinks and not knowing that Misty is thinking the exact same thing.

"Good Night Misty." He says chancing it and placing his arm around her and is relieved when she allows him to.

"Good Night Ash." She says and they both go back to sleep.

**In the morning around 9:50 to 10**

"Hey Ash. Wake up bro." Brock says quietly, and softly shaking him trying not to wake Joy or Misty.

"What's up?" Ash asks sleepily and slowly unwraps Misty's arm from around him thankful they were under cover.

"Will you help me with breakfast? I want to make everyone a meal before your mom wakes up and does it." He says.

"Sure. Why you need my help though?" He asks sliding out of bed and carefully putting Pikachu in his spot and wraps Misty's arm around him then adjusts the blanket.

"Because your mom will try to stop me, because she and Mr. Mime like to cook as well. Oh, and thanks for the water last night."

"Oh, O.K then let's go. And no problem." He says and they quietly make their way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

**15 minutes later**

"Mhmh." Joy mumbles rolling over, and then stretches before sitting up. "Brock? Ash?" she looks under her and sees Misty starting to wake up and Pikachu is in her arms and its apparent she doesn't know it's not Ash.

"Wake up Misty." Joy says but the sleeping Misty only mumbles and continues to sleep. Then Joy thinks of something that is guaranteed to work. "Misty. Your boyfriend isn't down there, it's his Pikachu." And just like she figured Misty wakes up immediately and removes her arms from Pikachu.

"He is not my bloody boyfriend. Not even in his dreams would that happen." She says defensively before turning the question on her. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't know. He was gone when I woke up." She says not denying him since she is going out on a date with him.

"SO you are dating him?" Misty asks.

"Don't know. I might if the date goes well. I don't think Brock means to get goofed up and stuff near me or someone else. It's just his flaw, everyone has one of some kind." She says climbing down from the top bunk.

"That's nice of you." She says, then the smell of breakfast reaches them.

"We know we they are now." Joy says as Misty gets out of bed and wakes Pikachu who stubbornly gets up as well and they head to the kitchen where Ash, Delia, and Mr. Mime are putting up stuff and Brock has made their fantastic breakfast of Eggs, Bacon, Ham, Biscuits, Sausage, Grits and Orange and Grape Juice.

**1 hour later**

"So, Joy? You want to shop or have the date first?" Brock asks as they walk down the road. (For those of you who don't remember Pallet is a small town so walking is easy.)

"Well, how long would I have to shop?" She asks.

"However long you need. There's no rush."

"Really?"

"Really. So I take it shopping first?" He says as they head towards the Pallet mall. (Added it after there was a tournament for young trainers and Ash and Pikachu won it.)

"Hey, Brock." She asks when then enter the mall.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think… you don't have too, but I was thinking… you're not really as flirty or anything as normal… and you're actually a really nice guy… and I was wondering… that if you wanted…I could give you a chance at…I mean, give us a chance at being a couple?" She finally says and Brock's faints as the information registers into his head and Joy quickly checks to see if he's O.K.

"Brock? Brock? Are you hurt?" She asks worriedly beginning to tense because he isn't responding and she relaxes when he sits up.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe you want to date me. Every time I normally asks a girl out I get rejected." He says sadly.

"Well, maybe it I'm a different type of girl. You just have the find the right way to get me." She says smiling at him.

"Um… Joy… Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asks worriedly because she might be tricking him.

"No, I wouldn't like to be. I would love to be your girlfriend." She says chuckling at him because he almost fainted at the first part of her answer.

Finally he realizes she is waiting for him to respond. "You really want to be my girlfriend?" he asks in disbelief and picks her up by her waist and spins her around when she nods and she giggles he spins her.

"So, you ready to go shopping?" He says trying to play it cool as he puts her down.

"Yeah. What stores are we going to?" she asks.

"Whichever one you decide. We can go to all of them if you want. You know get enough for visiting and stuff and next week we go out on a real first date." He suggests.

"That sounds great." She says taking his hand and they visit every shop in the mall.

**Same time zone as Brock and Joy**

Ash and Misty are both on the couch flipping through channels on the T.V in Ash's room. They're the only two in the house. Delia, Pikachu and Mr. Mime went to town a little bit after Brock and Joy went out and said they would be back sometime around six. Ash looks at the clock on the wall.

"It's only 12." He groans to himself. "Dang we have another 6 hours before mom gets home and I don't know when Brock will return."

"What are you mumbling about?" she asks irritated.

"I'm talking to myself not mumbling. Get your facts straight." He say turning the T.V off because he knows they're not going to find something interesting on.

"You don't have to snap." She says.

"I'm not snapping at you." He says getting irritated as well.

"What are you doing then? Whispering?" she says getting mad.

"Yeah, because apparently normal talking is whispering to you." He says trying not to get mad.

"I know you aren't getting smart with me." Misty says anger starting to enter her voice.

"I'm sorry Misty." He says not wanting to get in another fight like always because, it hurts him when they argue and then let it escalate into a fight.

Misty struggles to find words when he says this, because this is the first time he just gave up an argument.

"Are you O.K?" She finally asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't want to fight with you this weekend. I pictured us having fun, not fighting or arguing." He says wishing Pikachu had stayed.

"Oh." She says saddened a little because she almost ruined his vision of the weekend.

"Hey, you want to go out? I did say I was going to take you clothes shopping. We can go to every store you want to. Then we can go to any restaurant of your choosing." He says.

"I would like some new clothes." She says smiling at him.

**7 and a half hours later**

"Where could they be?" Delia asks worriedly.

"It'll be fine mom." Brock says. (He pictures Delia as his mom since he's lived with Ash so long.)

"Yeah Delia. They probably just stuck in the store." Joy says in hopes of helping the situation.

"Or since their out buying clothes… maybe Misty is buying out the stores. Joy almost did, she would have they didn't have inventory." And he yelps when she pinches him. "Sorry sweetie."

"It O.K." She says and they both jump when the phone rings and Delia answers it almost as soon as it does.

"Hey mom." They hear as Ash's voice comes out the other end. "I and Misty are on the way home sorry we didn't check in sooner, Misty got caught up in some French Clothing place and it took forever for her to find something to wear out of there." "They had a lot of great looks in there, plus you said I could buy whatever I wanted." "I didn't say you had to find something to wear out of there." He explains even as Misty puts her defense in and he tries to counter.

"O.K then honey just hurry home O.K?" Delia says and Ash says they'll be home shortly.

**15 minutes later**

Ash and Misty get home just as Delia finished making supper (With Brocks help of course.) and the girls find that they had both purchased one of every item in stock.

After supper, Professor Oak name appears on the Phone and Ash puts it on Speaker.

"Hello everybody." Professor Oak says through the video phone. (You guys know how the phones on Pokémon are.)

"Hey Professor." Everyone says in chorus.

"What can we do for you today Professor?" Delia asks.

"Oh nothing at the moment. I was just calling to tell you that the school is cancelled for a while." He says.

"Why?" The kids ask not complaining that is cancelled they just want to know why.

"Because sometime yesterday a horde of Weedle and Kakuna and some of the Kakuna evolved into Beedrill and now have the school in their possession." **Thump **"What was that?" He asks when a sound comes from the other end just as he finished the explanation of school being cancelled; followed by "Misty?" and "Misty are you O.K?"

"How long will it be cancelled?" Delia asks secretly glad for the cancellation.

"I don't know. Beedrill are nasty creatures. Plus the Kakuna might evolve soon adding to them, so possibly until Thanksgiving or longer depending." He answers.

"Oh O.K. Thanks Professor." She says then looks down at the now conscious Misty.

"Well, call you guys later. Have a good night." He says.

"You to Professor." Delia says and they both hang up.

She watches as Ash, Brock and Joy help Misty back to her feet.

"Misty what happened?" Ash asks worriedly.

"Bugs." She answers. "I hate bugs and a school full of bugs is just Uhuhuhuhuh." She finishes and shivers a bit at the thought of going to a school full of bugs.

"You scared of bugs?" Brock asks and Misty nods.

"It's O.K Misty. Everyone has a fear." Joy says hoping to help the situation.

"Thanks Joy." She says glad that they care.

"So I guess you guys are going to be sticking around for Thanksgiving?" Delia asks hopefully and Ash looks at his friends.

"I can't stay. I got to help my brothers and dad with the dinner." Brock says sadly.

"I can't either. All the Joy's get together and share stories and stuff." Joy says as Delia sits down sadden that two people have to leave.

"What about you Misty?" Ash asks.

"Well… I don't know." She says honestly.

"Please stay Misty. Your sisters will probably have you doing stuff anyway." He urges.

"Your right. But I guess I could check on them." Misty says secretly wanting to see if the gym has fallen apart without her.

"What about I take you to Cerulean? I and Brock used to walk to Pewter and Here all the time and Cerulean isn't far from it. It's only like a two three day walk from Pewter to Cerulean. Me and Brock found shortcuts in the Forest surrounding them." Ash suggests. "Plus if they try anything you can get your stuff and move to here."

Misty perks up at the chance to move out of Cerulean. "You mean it? I wouldn't have to live in Cerulean anymore?" She asks.

"Um… I'm, pretty sure that's what the point of moving is." Ash says. "So… could she mom?"

"I don't know. I mean I don't think you should be in the same room at night with your girlfriend." Delia says.

"S/HE IS NOT MY BOY/GIRFRIEND!" Both deny explosively and Delia, Brock, and Joy shrink at the outburtst (You know how when someone on Pokémon gets mad and their head gets really big and the person who made them made shrinks into the background? That's what happened for those who might have forgot.)

"Sorry." Delia says timidly.

_(A/N: This is going to be _**Misty Murmuring at His Words.**

"Sorry mom. She isn't my girlfriend though." **"You wish I was."** "No I don't. You wish it." **"No I don't." **"_YES YOU DO _or else you wouldn't have said anything."

Misty huffs at the fact that he had a point with it.

"Aight sorry mom. I was saying we wouldn't do anything, plus I doubt she could handle it." He and Brock chuckle but Misty holds her tongue for the moment. "Anyway, Last night Misty was scared to sleep alone and she offered me the chance to sleep with her so she wouldn't have any nightmares and as you can tell nothing happened. So… I think since I was honest, you should give me a chance to show you that I am responsible and you can trust me around women I could possibly live with."

Delia takes in all that he tells her. _"The fact that he slept with Misty isn't really. Plus he was honest with me. I guess he deserves a chance." _"Alright Ash. If Misty's sisters allow her to leave she can move here with us. You too Joy if you want." She says being fair to both the girls.

"Thanks Ms. Ketchum." Misty says hugging her as does Joy.

"No problem girls. And if you don't mind you can call me mom or Delia which ever suits you." She says hugging the girls back.

**The next day they begin their Journeys to Pewter/Viridian, and Cerulean.**

"Alright Misty. The forest is full of bugs so you might want to stay behind me or something." Ash suggests.

"No need to say twice." Misty says getting behind him and he and Pikachu chuckle while Brock and Joy walk ahead talking about their future dates.

"O.K. The shortcut to Pewter is here." Brock says stopping in front of a large Thorn Thicket after a few hours of walking. "Ash do you remember the Path to Cerulean is after we get to Pewter?"

"I think so. The Thorn Thick that goes into the river or the Thicket that goes in the deep forest?" He asks.

"The river goes to Saffron City. The Deep Forest is Cerulean." He answers.

"Thanks man. So, you taking Joy to Viridian?"

"No. Shes going to hook up with the Nurse Joy of the Pewter City Pokémon Center." He says. "You going to be O.K with having Misty alone with you?"

"Yeah. I can handle her." He says as they move the Thorn Thicket Illusion (The Thorns aren't real. Their Thorn shaped vines.)

On the way Misty clutches Ash ribs every time they encounter a bug of some kind and he swears if she keeps the rate up she will break his ribs. Also the entire trip they talk about their plans and stuff their going to do. Brock doing family things, Joy sharing stories and Ash and Misty moving Misty out. Finally they arrive at Pewter around 3. No one has a watch but by looking at the sun they can definitely tell it around 3.

"Well, catch you later bro and broette." Ash says shaking Brock's hand as Misty says her byes.

"You too guys." Brock and Joy say to their friends and they then go their separate ways.

**A couple hours later**

"Alright, just you and me Misty." Ash says after about an hour of walking until they get to a Thicket and begin to enter it (The whole time Pikachu is sleeping on Ash's shoulder in case needed and is saving energy.

"Yeah. Don't get any ideas though. You're just going to escort me, help me move and were done. You're not going to try anything." She says once again shooting him down for no reason, just covering her feelings for him.

"I couldn't get any ideas of you even if I tried. That would be like a Snorlax trying to walk away from food." He says annoyed she is shooting him down and apparently not having any feeling towards him besides the fact that they are friends.

"I see. So, you're calling me ugly or something?" She asks anger seeping in as they begin setting up camp because it is almost dark.

"No, I'm saying the opposite." He says Putting Pikachu in the tent.

"So, I'm pretty?" She asks still mad he isn't giving a straight answer.

"No, I was saying… You know what? I don't remember what I was saying. I was trying to start a simple conversation but you go and turn it into something else. All I know is now that you don't want anything romantically to do with me and I don't want anything to do with you except being friends and you being my roommate. Anything else is never going to happen." He says anger coming out because she is blowing his words out of proportion and that she indeed has no emotion for him and the same time Misty's heart stops at his comment and how her hearing of his words were misunderstood.

"Oh." Is all she said, as he starts a fire and starts cooking some stew that Brock had taught him to cook. It isn't as good but it is second best and they sit in silence thinking about their words as the stew cooks.

Misty's mind is full of all the things she could have said or done that would have changed the way the night has turned out. _"Wow, because of my misunderstanding and stupid fear of rejection just ruined any chance of Ash being with me. I don't think I can handle being in the same room with the person I'm possibly in love with, but can't have because of something I mistook out of fear."_

"_I thought she had feelings for me but I guess I was wrong. Unless we both have the fear of rejection, and that is why when we are questioned of being together we both heavily deny it." _He leaves his thoughts as the stew boils thickly signaling it's ready.

"_O.K, So I'm going to take her, her food and apologize and then kiss her. If she kisses back in less than ten seconds I'm in business, she doesn't kiss back I'm screwed." _He thinks as he fixes her a bowl of stew.

"_Zapdos strike me if I'm wrong."_ He says before kneeling beside her. "Misty, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say any of that. I was just mad at you, bending the way my words were." He says placing the bowl next to her and all he gets is a soft sniffle that she is trying to hide.

"_O.K. Looks like I'm going for it." _He thinks as he scoot in front of her and gently pinches her chin and lefts her head so she is looking at him. Her eyes light red from her little bit of crying he assumed.

"Misty, I was just mad, but I now realize what I said was wrong and it hurt you. That wasn't my intention. But this is my intention, so you know that I do in fact wish I could have you." He says leaning into her and gently placing his lips upon hers. At first Misty thinks it's a dream but the longer he holds her lips with his, the happier she gets knowing he does indeed like her, like she likes him.

She feels him starting to break the kiss but before he can she leans into him deepening their first kiss and she feels his lips curve into a smile as she does.

Finally they slowly part and her beautiful Cerulean eyes gazes into his light chocolate eyes.

"I'm Sorry Ash." She says but he interrupts her from continuing.

"It's O.K Misty. You don't need to apologize. You kissing me back let me know everything I needed." He says kissing her again to double check and she kisses back confirming it. Meanwhile Pikachu only stares from tent with his jaw dropped and confusion sparkles coming from his cheeks. He didn't know what made his friend do that, all he wanted was something to eat and found them doing something he believed was called "kissing" by humans, but whatever the reason, it made him happy and as his friend he was happy too.

Finally they part and Ash call Pikachu to come and get supper. Later that night Misty finds herself sharing Ash's sleeping bag and in deep thought.

"_I wonder what caused the sudden change in him. Before when I dropped hints he didn't even notice. I mean I even wore a skirt to class and dropped my pencil because I knew he would offer to get it and when he did I spread my legs and the only thing he did was hit head on the table and apologized when he got back in his seat. Then he tells me he doesn't ever want to have anything other than a friendship with me. Then he apologizes for it and wants to start up something with me. Maybe he is giving me pity love. That would explain it, but then again if I'm wrong I could ruin my chances with him." _She thinks and then another chilly wind blows and the air gets fresher and a little sweeter.

"_Huh, something used sweet scent… Geez it's hot for a cold night." _She say fidgeting with her pajamas top that stops at her ribs and while she does Ash's hand falls from her back and slides down her bare side and Misty shivers at the feeling of his sliding._ "I wonder if he is ready to get a head start on our sex life…. Wait, what am I thinking?... I do remember Brock telling me that Ash would do anything for me if I was ready…. Why am I thinking about him like this? He only just told me of his feelings."_

She then feels his hardened chest under her. _"Wow, he's a lot muscular than I thought…. No, no, no stop thinking like that. He would probably change his opinion of me if he knew my thoughts."_

She could see Ash was apparently having a problem to because he was sweating like her and mumbling. Finally a couple hours later she feels cold again. "Wow that was so weird." She says to herself getting back where she was before and she smiles when his both of his arm wraps around her firmly but gently as well.

The next morning they both decide not to talk about what they thought/dreamt about each other because they feared the other would reject him/her for thinking/dreaming that way. Then when they almost get to Cerulean the same thing happens.

"That breezes feels good." Ash says as the wind gently blows and Pikachu tries to smell the air but he somehow had a stuffed up nose and couldn't smell.

"I know and the air is so clean and sweet." Misty says and then she gets the same hot feeling from the night before.

"Wow, it's gotten really hot really quick." Ash says. He looks at Misty and the thoughts from his dream resurface. _"She looks so beautiful." _He thinks as her body begins to gleam from the sweat but he fights the thoughts.

Meanwhile Misty having the same thoughts about him. _"Wow, he looks even more handsome like that. Maybe he will want to…. NO! Stop thinking." _She thinks to herself and the breeze picks back up again and the air gets sweeter and Ash and Misty get hotter despite the cool air.

"_Wow, she looks so angelic like that." _He thinks as she somehow seems to get sexier.

"_Wow, its hot. Ash is just as hot though. He looks like he got done doing something like construction and is now done and only sweat remains from the tough job. I see he want me to. Well he did says he would do anything as long as I initiate the action." _She thinks before swirling him around to face him and forcefully pressing her lips to his and he kisses back with equal force and Pikachu can only watch as his friends make heavily make out and he doesn't think it is normal and then his suspicions are correct when Ash tries to break the kiss and the wind blows softly and he barely smells something sweet and Ash pick Misty up and presses her against a tree.

He shakes his head trying to stop. He knows it's wrong but he can't stop. Misty wants it as bad as he does but he knows he doesn't need to.

Pikachu seeing his friends struggling with problems tries to think of something that will help them.

Meanwhile in the brush a few feet away three people are holding a box filled with 5 different Pokémon 4 Grass Type Pokémon: A Oddish, Bella, Vileplume, Sunflora and a Flying Type Pidgey.

"I thought yous guys said Mixing 3 or moe grass type sweet scents would make the most abstinent man or woman break." A male voice says.

"I thought so to. Maybe they need another little push. Everyone use sweet scent Pidgey use gust lightly." A female voice says.

"Jesse or Meowth explain to me again why were after this _one _Pikachu." Another male voice says.

"James, for the last time. That Pikachu is stronger than a normal Pikachu. Its electric powers are beyond its evolutionary power. The boss would love having such a powerful Pokémon. Besides. Look their already about to fuck. All we have to-do is wait and while their really getting it on we capture the" Jesse says.

"Yeah. Pictures it. The boss wakes up one moning, and "Oh no the powers out, what am I to do?" the boss says. Then he remembers the super powerful Pikachu we gave him and instead of struggling to fix it himself all he will have to do is have it do an electric attack of the box and presto! He has power agains. Then he will say. "For giving me such a strong Pokémon that fixed my electricity and restores my power when needed. And for this Meowth and his friends will be promoted to the greatest members of Team Rocket." Meowth says.

"I doubt that." James says as Jesse has the Pokémon redo their last order.

"Ash, we need to find somewhere more private." Misty groans as breeze starts again.

"It's fine Misty. We the only ones and I don't think Pikachu will understand." He says kissing her again and she kisses back then she breaks the kiss to lift her arms above her head, and Ash stalls for a moment before shaking his head and gently grabbing the rim of her shirt.

**Alright guys. That's chapter 3. A Loooong chapter. And yes. You did read some of Team Rocket and their plan to capture Pikachu. Well the other chapters are going to match this one because I don't want a boatload of chapters. That's happened once already. Not saying any stories but Ash and Misty's Love did not go as wanted. Anyway, prepare for some long chapters. Oh I already have another story I'm working on as well. It's our other favorite animated couple (Or mine at least) They are live in Jump City, their home is a giant T shaped building, DC just up and stopped their wedding. They are….. BOOM: Robin and Starfire. The other story is Teen Titans, not the Teen Titans GO! crap. Uh un. I'm talking about the original one where they were beast. Speaking of which for all of those who love Teen Titans like me I have great news…. What for it… Teen Titans are returning to television. I don't when they are going to air it. I can give you the website though for those of you who want to know. Here you guys go: **

/teen-titans-tv-show-tnt/

**The only bad thing is their thinking of dropping Cyborg and Beast Boy by sending them to the Justice League. They are indeed keeping Robin, Starfire, and Raven. Anyway the story is going to be based on Robin and Starfire since they were originally planned to be together. There will be a little BB and Raven and Cyborg will not be alone. He is going to hook up with Jinx because they both had small crushes on each other. Anyway. That is the one I am working on along with this one. So, for Teen Titans fans this story might be for you. Sorry if you don't like the pairing though. That's just the best pairs to me. Plus it was DC's original plan too. Anyway please review for this chapter Once again sorry for the long chapters I just don't want a boatload of chapters. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Good, Bad, Don't Care whats you guys think? Well it's 7:55 P.M no just changed 7:56 P.M and I'm done with this chapter goodnight/good morning whatever time you read this.**

**I forgot to say earlier that I got school in the morning. That is why I put the times I finished and stuff. Well Updated at 11:17 P.M. Oh and it took: 3:19:00 to finish Flamin', Sweet, and Complicated Love. Now it is 11:18 P.M. Once again Good Night/good morning for whatever time you read this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Characters

Ash- 15

Misty- 15

Brock- 15

Joy- 15

**Alright Chapter 4 of this story. I'm going to try my best and end the school year in this chapter because it's been three chapters and 1 semester. Uh un. Not good for business. Anyway I think this story is pretty popular. I got three followers I think. That's got me feeling pretty good about my story typing skills. Anyway what'd you guys think of the last chapter and the appearance of or favorite trio Team Rocket? And yes, they still want Pikachu. Got to keep some of the story legit. Also, Ash has some of his **_**original **_**not those Kalo's weaklings. If he kept his other he would destroy all those challengers.**__**He has; Charizard, Squirtle, and last but definitely not least Bulbasaur in this story. Anyway that's just my opinion on Pokémon. You might think the opposite, that's your choice I can't tell you what Pokémon you like. Anyway let's get to the story.**

"_Thinking"_

Chapter 3- Almost

"CHHHHUUUUUU!" Rings out as Ash lifts Misty's shirt up to about her ribs when Pikachu got tired of watching Ash lift Misty's shirt and he fired a Thunder Bolt out of desperation to help his friends from making a mistake.

"AAAHHH!" Ash yells as electricity courses through his veins and the lust for Misty leaves and the sudden scream scares the sense back into Misty.

"Thanks Pikachu." Ash says knowing he was doing something he wasn't supposed to since he was Thunder Bolted and now he's trying to pick himself up off the ground.

"This is great. Pikachu Thunder bolted his own master and now he's weak and the girl twerp has no Pokémon and he has no more.

"What happened? Why I am so sweaty and what's up with my shirt? _"Why are my panties so wet?_" Misty asks/thinks pulling and adjusting her shirt that's stuck to her skin from her sweat and then the memories flow about what happened but before she can find out if Ash knows anything a giant red hand flies out of the bushes and grabs Pikachu.

"PIKAAA!""HELPPP!" Pikachu cries as he gets pulled into a cage.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yells.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"WOOBUFFET!"

"Who are you losers?" Ash yells to them.

"We are not losers! We are members Team Rocket the greatest criminal organization in the world." Jessie says.

"Yes! I take offense to that!" James yells.

"Wells yous two might as well run away while you can. Pikachu's ours." Meowth says.

"CCCCHHHHUUU! CHHHUUU!" echoes as Pikachu tries to get out of the cage.

"Haha. You didn't think we would be unprepared did you? A shock proof cage for a shocking Pokémon." Jessie says.

"Yes and the only thing you can do is watch as we get away!" James yells at them as Meowth flies the balloon up.

All three of their jaws drop when they hear his next six words.

"BULBUSAUR, SQUIRTLE, CHARIZARD… I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash yells.

"HOW THE HELL DOES HE HAVE THOSE?!" Jessie yells.

"HE HAS A 3 MAN ARMY WITH HIM!" James yells.

"We aren't turning back now!" Meowth says.

"Bulbasaur Solarbeam! Squirtle Hydro pump! Charizard Grab Pikachu from the Balloon." Ash commands.

"NO, NO, NO!" James yells as Charizard targets them and with a quick grab Charizard grasps Pikachu and the cage right when the Solarbeam and Hydro Pump slam into the balloon.

"We're goings down!" Meowth says as they slowly descend.

"Are you O.K Pikachu?" Ash asks.

"Pika." "Yeah." He answers.

"Awesome. Bulbasaur Solarbeam again, Squirtle Hydro Pump again as well, Charizard Flamethrower, Pikachu Thunder Bolt! Everyone use maximum power!" Ash yells as his team/friends use the commands as hard as they can and then the moves swirl together forming one complete move and it smashes into the balloon.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the trio yell as they blast off into the sky followed by the faint "WOOBBUFFET!"

"Good job everyone." Ash says hugging all his Pokémon and Charizard Flamethrowers his face.

"Ash are you O.K?" Misty asks when he does.

"Yeah I'm fine Misty. That's just Charizard's way of affection and other emotions." Ash says.

"Oh. Well hello everyone." Misty says and after checking with Ash, Bulbasaur and Squirtle happily/playfully attack Misty. "I take that as hey." She says giggling.

After five minutes Ash returns Bulbasaur and Squirtle and letting Pikachu back on his shoulders Ash asks Charizard for a ride to Cerulean City and his flamethrowers his face as a yes.

"Alright Misty. You ever flown before?" He asks climbing onto Charizard's back and she shakes her head.

"Well you are now." He says extending his hand.

"Is it safe?" She asks slowly accepting his hand.

"As safe as safe can be." He says pulling her up. "Just hang on to my waist tight O.K?" and he whispers to fly as fast and in any way he pleases to get them to Cerulean and He roars in happiness before jetting into the sky with Misty and Pikachu screaming in fear and Misty tightens her grip around his waist.

Finally after 10 minutes of flying they arrive in Cerulean City and them in front of the gym. Ash thanks Charizard and before he returns him his face gets burnt one last time.

"Have fun?" He asks and she frowns at him and he takes her hand into his. "You know you had fun Mist."

Her frown slowly curves into a smile. "I did have a little fun."

"I knew it." He says giving her a small kiss. "You ready?

She nods and they head into the gym.

"Hello! Anyone home?" Ash yells.

"Um… Ash, could you do me favor?" Misty asks.

"Sure what is it?" He asks.

"Challenge my sisters to a battle. I've read they've barely been able to win challenges but they are undefeated, and I know you could beat them." She says.

"Mmh. Alright I'll beat them for you." He says giving her a kiss before they enter the main gym area. (The pool)

"Hey like we have a challenger." A blonde girl says.

"Don't they ever learn?" A blue hair girl says.

"Guess not." A pink haired girl says.

"Well, let's like, get this over with. I'm Daisy, this is Violet, and that is Lily. We are like the Cerulean Gym Leaders." Daisy says.

"I want to battle you." Ash says.

"Alright." Violet says.

"It's going to be, like 4 Pokémon each and like, against us in gauntlet." Lily says. "Substituting allowed, like for the leaders only."

"I'm fine with that." Ash says.

"I like, start with Staryu." Daisy says sending out Staryu.

"Let's get them." Ash says to Pikachu who hops off of his shoulder.

"That shrimp thing is, like going to start you off?" Daisy laughs.

"Begin!" Violet says but Daisy didn't hear since she was laughing at Ash's choice.

But the laugh dies when she hears his command. "Pikachu Thunder Bolt!"

"CCCHHHUUU!" Sounds throughout the gym as Pikachu obeys and Staryu faints.

"Hey!" Daisy yells. "I like wasn't ready."

"One down." Ash says.

"Like my turn." Violet says. "Seel go!"

"Pikachu come on bud. Let's go Bulbasaur." Ash says and Bulbasaur pops out of his ball.

"Alright, Seel use Arora Beam!" Violet yells.

"Bulbasaur, Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Ash commands and Bulbasaur barely misses the beam and lets off with a razor leaf that critically harms Seel.

"Seel; Dive!" Violet commands and he dives into the water.

"Bulbasaur stay where you are and wait for it to attack then try to dodge." Ash says.

"Seel use Tackle!" Violet commands and Seel flies out of the water behind Bulbasaur and he barely avoids it but he falls in the water.

"Looks like it is over now." Violet says.

Ash grits his teeth and desperately tries to think of something. "Bulbasaur sink to the bottom and prepare for Solarbeam and wait for my command." He says and hopes that Bulbasaur can hold his breath for the needed time.

"This is over. Seel use tackle again!" Violet says and being under water Seel moves with great speed just like Ash thought.

He waited until Seel got right in front of Bulbasaur and was almost about to surface when.

"BULBASAUR SOLARBEAM NOW!" and Bulbasaur releases the super stored energy just as Seel was inches away from him and was at his fullest speed and the Solarbeam makes a direct hit on Seel and he floats to the top fainted. "BULBASAUR RETURN!" Ash yells tossing him his Pokéball and returning him then he calls him back out.

"Bulba!" "I did it!" he says happily.

"Yeah you did buddy." Ash says hugging him.

"ASH YOUR TWO DOWN AND ON A STREAK!" Misty says excitedly running over and hugging them and Bulbasaur uses his vine whip to hug her back.

"Hey, you still got two Pokémon left." Lily says not noticing Misty and that hurts her a little. "This is two on two."

"Alright." He says.

"Gyrados, Goldeen GO!" She says grinning. "This is over now."

"I doubt that." He says grinning back. "CHARIZARD LET'S GO, SQUIRTLE YOU TO!"

And Lily's grin disappears at the Charizard.

"Gyrados Hyper beam that Charizard! Goldeen Tackle the Squirtle!"

"Charizard Fly! Squirtle Withdraw!" Ash commands and they obey so both of Lily's attacks miss.

"Charizard Grab Squirtle and Fly around with him! Squirtle stay in your shell" Ash says and they obey.

"_What's he doing?" _Misty thinks to herself and her sisters are thinking the same.

"Goldeen water gun in front of him!" Lily yells and Goldeen does and Charizard flies into the attack and roars in pain. "Gyrados Hyper Beam again!" she says and this attack hits Charizard spot and but he manages to stay in the air.

"NO! CHARIZARD HANG IN THERE! SQUIRTLE REMAIN IN YOUR SHELL!" Ash yells as Charizard wobbles in the air then Ash thinks of a way to get Gyrados out.

"CHARIZARD USE SIESMIC TOSS ON SQUIRTLE!" Ash yells.

"DO WHAT!?" All the girls say disbelievingly and Charizard doesn't believe it as well.

"ASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SQUIRLTE IS ON YOUR TEAM! HE'S _YOUR_ POKÉMON!" Misty yells to Ash.

"You're a stupid kid Ash. Attacking your own Pokémon. Why didn't you just forfeit instead of doing that?" Lily says.

"CHARIZARD DO IT NOW!" Ash yells and Charizard reluctantly begins flying in a circle gaining speed and then the shape of Earth appears and Charizard begins Spiraling down towards the ground with Squirtle still in his shell terrified that Ash would do him like that he looks out of his shell long enough to see the ground about 20 feet away (18-21 meters) and he goes back in his shell.

Ash watches as Charizard spins toward the ground and then his lips curve into a grin.

"ASH PLEASE DON'T DO THAT TO SQUIRTLE!" Misty begs.

"Listen to her Ash. It will be Charizard against two." Lily says.

Ash just watches and waits then just as he is about ten feet away Misty closes her eyes and he yells. "CHARIZARD PULL UP AND THROW SQUIRTLE AT GYRADOS!" he yells and Charizard pulls up a few feet from the ground and towards Gyrados and then throws Squirtle into Gyrados head and the built up Momentum, Kinetic Energy and speed makes Squirtle crash right into Gyrados's head and he falls backwards and Squirtle bounces off his head and into the water.

"CHARIZARD SCORCHING FIRE ON GYRADOS NOW!" Ash commands as Gyrados slowly tries to get up and Lily still in shock from the last attack doesn't hear the command but she hears Charizard roar and is about to give an order but she sees the attack inches away and knows it's too late to give a command and the attack covers the part of Gyrados's body that isn't under the water.

"Gyrados are you O.K!?" Lily asks and Gyrados falls over with a weak roar."

"Gyrados is unable to battle." Daisy says and it stings all three of the sisters that Gyrados lost a match and it isn't even their Gyrados and then Squirtle pops out of the water and onto one of the floating platforms.

"Great work Charizard! Great Work toy you to and thanks for trusting Squirtle!" Ash yells to them.

"ASH YOU'RE ALMOST DONE! THAT WAS GREAT! YOU HAD ME SO SCARED THEN THAT COMMAND YOU GAVE IT WAS… WOW!" She says before pulling him into a deep kiss and he kisses back.

"Ahem." Lily says clearing her throat. "The battle isn't over yet."

"Alright baby. We'll finish in a bit alright? Let me go ahead and end this." Ash says giving her a quick kiss.

"_That girl seems familiar." _Lily thinks to herself.

"Hey we still have a battle!" Ash yells to her. "Charizard find somewhere to rest O.K? Squirtle can take it from here right buddy?" Ash asks and Squirtle whips out black shades and puts them on as Charizard lands behind Lily to rest.

"Alright. How about One on One now?" Ash yells to her.

"_This is new. This is the first time anyone has made a two on two battle here into a one on one. I like this kid." _"Alright, one on ONE OOWW!" She yells and turns around rubbing her butt and Ash hears Charizard grunting as his laughs while she yells at him.

"CHARIZARD WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ash yells to him.

"He burnt my ass." Lily yells angrily and she continues her verbal assault on Charizard.

"Hey Squirtle what wrong?" Ash asks because Squirtle's cheeks are red instead of blue then him and Pikachu look to where he is looking and then they both cover their eye and face because they know their cheeks are red too. "Squirtle withdraw buddy!" Ash says he and Pikachu still covering his face.

"Why'd you with draw Squirtle? The battle hasn't started yet. And why is your and Pikachu's face covered?" She says looking back at him.

"Um… Your butt is showing. Not your swim suit or panties either, it's your your bare butt." He says letting one eye peek and he sees her face turn blood red as she tries to cover it and since she is failing she just sits down.

"Well you do have a cute one. So you can't really blame him." He says and Misty gives him an angry look. "I've got to defend my friend don't I? Besides you have the cutest ass here and know it." He whispers to her.

"AWE! THANKS ASH! No guy has ever said that without wanting me to strip." Lily says happily since he isn't after her body.

"Pika Pi." "Nice Save." Pikachu says and he and Ash knuckle bump.

"Bulbasaur come out bud. Use vine whip to carry my jacket over to Lily. Lily use my jacket to cover yourself until the end of the battle." Ash says.

"What did he say?" Misty asks because he and Pikachu fist bumped.

(In case any of you skipped chapter 1 or 2 Ash can understand Pikachu because Pikachu has been going to school with Ash since Kindergarten and Pikachu learned to write in English & Japanese because he is in school too and taught Ash the grammar and languages of Pichu's, Pikachu's, and Riachu's. and the other Pokémon Ash caught in Seasons 1-5)

"He said you should be ashamed for thinking I was looking at her butt and thinking it was cuter than yours." He says.

"I'm sorry." Misty says.

"It's O.K. baby." Ash says pulling her close to him and giving her a soft kiss. "You ready for me to win this?"

"Do it sweetie." Misty says and he is ready just as Lily tied the jacket around her.

"Ready." Lily yells.

"Ready." Ash yells.

"This is now a One on One battle. Ash of um… what was it… "Pallet Town!" Oh yes, Ash of Pallet Town and Lily of Cerulean Gym." Daisy says. "Begin!"

"Goldeen Tackle!" Lily yells.

"Squirtle Head Butt!" Ash yells and both Pokémon use their given attack.

They watch intently as the Pokémon fly towards each other.

Then thinking if a way that they could end it they both give the same command.

"WATER GUN!" and they watch as they try to stop their current command and try to engage in the command.

The two water guns connect and the two Pokémon struggle back and forth with water power. But after a minute or two they find Goldeen isn't as leveled up as Squirtle and her water gun slowly starts decreasing in power and finally Squirtle's water gun blasts through Goldeens and slams her against the edge of the pool and she swims wobbly in the water.

Ash watches as Squirtle breathes deeply from the last attack and knows he need to finish this or Squirtle will get hurt more.

"Squirtle prepare to finish with Skull Bash." Ash says hoping Lily will forfeit or something to save Goldeen from further more unneeded damage. "Lily give up now, please I don't want Squirtle to hurt Goldeen anymore."

"_That's sweet. But Goldeen isn't done yet." _She thinks.

"Not yet Ash. Goldeen still has some fight." She says grinning.

"Fine. I'm sorry Goldeen, but Squirtle Skull Bash!" Ash commands and Squirtle flies toward Goldeen with white around him.

"Goldeen… Hyper Beam!" She yells when Squirtle is inches away taking them completely off guard taking a page from Ash's book.

"HOW THE HELL!?" Ash asks as Goldeens mouth turns gold/red/orange as

Ash watches as the Hyper Beam comes out just as Squirtle almost made impact and he couldn't give any kind of command and the attack engulfs Squirtle and then slams him into the roof and falls back down and onto the floating platform and there is dust around him and Ash prepares to return him then the smoke clears.

"SQUIRTLE!" "YEAH!" He says happily popping out if his shell.

"YOU THE MAN SQUIRTLE!" Ash yells to him.

"Squirt Squirt Squirtle." "Not today Goldeen" He says.

"Skull Bash again!" Ash commands and this time the move hits its mark and Goldeen struggles in the water and Squirtle breathes harder.

"Alright Ash. You win." Lily says sadly after seeing Goldeens condition and the bond of Ash and his Pokémon. "I can't endanger Goldeen anymore OOOWWW! You fucking Dragon I'm going to snap your neck!" She yells after her flames her again.

"Charizard return!" he yells throwing the Pokéball over to him and a rea light returns him then he remembers he just won.

"WE DID IT!" Ash says happily and Squirtle jumps into his arms and Ash hugs him. "But Squirtle how did you survive that Hyper Beam?"

"Squirt Squirtle Squirt Squirt." "After she said Hyper Beam I knew you wouldn't have anytime to help me so I withdrew just in time." He explains and Ash hugs him tighter.

"Alright buddy. Return you deserve a long rest." He says.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WON WITH A CLEAN STREAK!" Misty says excitedly and she jumps onto him and the sudden move causes them to fall with her on top but she ignores the fall and presses her lips to his and decides that now would be a great time to try Frenching.

"Um… Here's your Cascade Badge." Daisy says breaking them up.

"Oh um Thanks." Ash says getting up and then helping Misty before receiving the badge.

"You like look like someone." Lily says.

"Yeah, you totally look like our baby sister Misty." Violet says.

"Yeah it's like totally our sister." Daisy says sarcastically.

"I am your sister." Misty says a little angry they don't recognize her. The only difference is she has a hickey and different clothes.

"It like is." Violet says and they all hug.

"Like what happened?" Daisy asks.

"Yeah, we've like missed you." Violet says.

"Why'd you leave?" Lily asks.

"Because I wanted to school, and you three wouldn't let me." Misty explains angrily.

"You don't like need school. There is online school on your laptop, and plus you're a gym leader." Daisy says.

"I don't want to be a gym leader." Misty says before Her, Violet and Lily get into a huge argument.

"So, like down the road is like this great burger place, would you be into going and grabbing something to eat so can fill you in our sister and us?" Daisy asks after dropping herself out of the conversation, knowing it is a lost cause.

"Sure." Ash says. "Hungry buddy?"

"Pik." "Yea." Pikachu says.

"Aight Pikachu's in. I'll buy." Ash says.

"But I invited you to eat, shouldn't I pay?" Daisy asks.

"Yeah, but figured since I'm dating your sister, I could pay and tell you about us and put us on equal ground." He says as they head to the burger joint.

Finally after 5 minutes of walking, thirty minutes of eating and talking about Misty and 5 minutes of walking back Ash and Daisy find solid ground about Misty.

"So, we were like your first gym battle in like ever?" Daisy asks when they enter the Gym.

"Yeah, I was just going to let Misty clear things up with you guys but she wanted me to beat ya'll because you were undefeated." He says. "Watch out." He says pulling her to the side as a vase zooms by where she was standing.

"Thanks. How'd you do that?" She asks. I've trained and become one with my Pokémon is that right Pikachu?" He asks and Pikachu nods.

Then his attention goes back to the vase and Misty throwing stuff at her other two sisters.

"Misty you need to chill O.K?" He says running over to her and taking her hand.

"I do not need to chill. They are trying to get me to stay here and help with the gym." She says slowly putting the knife down that she was holding.

"Sweetie. You don't have to worry about staying at the gym or anything again unless you want to." He says sitting on the ground and sitting with his legs crossed and bringing her with him and has her siting in his lap.. "Hey, Pikachu you want to go hang with Misty's sisters for a bit. Maybe tell them about you and stuff?" He asks.

"Pi." "Sure." He answers and Ash gets his bag and gives Pikachu his pen and pad so he can talk with them and Pikachu hops off with her sisters and he smiles at Violet's last comment. "Did he like calm her down with just _one_ sentence?"

"Why won't I have to worry?" She asks as they leave.

"Because while you were trying to kill Violet and Lily me and Daisy went out and talked about you. Daisy told me about you and some other stuff and I told her about us and how you loved going to school." He answers.

"Really? What did she say about me and school?" Misty asks happy that she is finally on the same page as one of her sisters.

"Well we talked a long time about it and finally she said you can continue to go to school as long as you keep in touch with her at least. Here's the Email address." He says giving it to her.

"Oh, Ash. That was so sweet of you." She says entwining their fingers.

"You're my girlfriend. I would do anything for you. I even beat your sisters and got a gym badge for you." He says kissing the top of her hand.

"Thank you for doing that." She says.

"That's like the only reason he like battled us? Just too like make her happy and like to get back at us?" Violet asks.

"Like he didn't even care if we were like undefeated." Lily says. "He is good for her though. He's a real gentleman, he made an unfair match fair. Speaking of the match I really should get some new pants so he can have his jacket back." She says getting up and going to her room.

"We'll he seems to really love her and they do seem to love each other." Daisy says as they watch the two teens and Pikachu only shakes his head ashamed of himself for suggesting they watch.

"Alright. So you want to stay here for the night and then tomorrow head back home?" He asks.

"Yeah. Can I take some stuff? You know some um… personal things?" She asks.

"Sure baby. If you wanted to take the gym I would find a way to get it." He says at they get up.

"I love you." She says giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you too." He says.

"You two are like so perfect for each other. Oh thanks for letting me use your jacket. And for the compliment earlier." Lily says giving him his jacket back.

"No problem." He says. "You mind if we stay here the night?"

"We don't mind. It would like be nice to have like a guy around for change. Like just girls get boring after a while." Violet says.

"Would you two like mind staying for than a night?" Daisy asks. "We're kind of bored of one another."

"Um… what do you think Mist?" He asks.

"Well, I guess I could catch of with them. Besides school is cancelled to about Christmas." Misty says.

Her sisters hug them happily because they have two new people to talk to now.

"You guys mind if I cook?" He asks.

"YOU CAN COOK!?" The three ask.

"You've screwed yourself now baby." Misty says.

"Yeah all I need is some type of meat, veggie, bread, or something else that isn't microwaveable." He says.

"I going to store guys." Daisy says.

"No, you're going to get veggies so he can make those nasty French things!" Violet says.

"Yeah! I'll go." Lily says grabbing the purse from Daisy.

"I'll go!" Misty says snatching the purse from her. "We don't have time for you to take five hours looking at stuff. What do you need from the store Ash?"

"Um, Dr. Pepper for me and I don't care what food you get. Oh can you get Onions and Carrots?" He asks.

She glares at him.

"What? Know what, never mind I can work without carrots. Find me a substitute then please." He says.

"Can you like make anything from 3 items like Tomatoes, cucumbers, and meat?" Violet asks.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Can you make something from nothing?" Daisy asks.

"Yeah." He answers again.

"Is there anything you can't make?" Lily asks.

"Yeah whatever new thing my bro Brock makes." He answers.

"Alright. I'll be a bit baby. My room is down the hall, second on the left." She says giving him a kiss.

"Wait a sec. Here I know you like to "over shop" sometimes." He says giving her his wallet.

"That was once." She growls and snatches the wallet from him and he chuckles softly as Pikachu jumps onto his shoulder and Misty heads to the store. 2 minutes later Ash knows he staying was the biggest mistake he has yet to make.

Five minutes into Misty being at the store Ash and Pikachu have been answering questions from all three of her sisters. They answered so many questions in five minutes that Pikachu's pen ran out of ink and all the paper in his pad was used and he was now half way through with the pad and pen Lily gave him to use.

Finally after 30 minutes the most beautiful noise catches Ash and Pikachu's ear.

The **Eeeerrrrrk **of an oil needed door opening and that is music to their ears. "Misty's back from the store." He says jumping up and Pikachu jumps onto his shoulder.

"Hey Mist, You need help with the bags?... Alright I'll help. Pikachu too!" He says pretending she answered.

1 hour later he makes them Roasted Lemon Chicken, with real Mashed Potatoes at Violet's request, Salad at Daisy's request, and Sweet Tea at Pikachu's, Lily's and Misty's request.

After dinner they tell Ash how good he can cook, and he tells them it is nothing compared to Brock's and seeing her boyfriend Misty tells them they need to go to bed and they can ask anything as long as they stay. But before they go to bed Ash calls to inform his mom about him and how he will be staying in Cerulean for a while.

**They stay until after** Thanksgiving and Ash calls his mom up and asks her to come to Cerulean for Thanksgiving and seeing an opportunity to cook for a lot of people she agrees and Ash sends Charizard to get her.

After Thanksgiving Ash and Misty become closer as friends and as a couple because Misty being a Romantic begged him to have/attend "Couples Exercises" with her but after seven weeks Ash was slowly losing his temper with the male instructor because he was trying to cheat on his wife with some of the girls, Misty being one of them, and she seemed to have been really taking a liking to him so, Ash got Mrs. Steel the female instructor and on the ninth week caught him in the act flirting with one of the female students. 3 weeks later they divorced and Misty promised that she wouldn't have him attend classes like those anymore, but he said that she seemed to enjoy them a bit he would give another one a shot, but she decided it would be best to skip Couples Exercises because they seemed to be a very close couple, only fighting over stupid things. Like whose turn it was to do a chore, or who didn't do laundry. Pikachu had fun watching them fight making secret bets with Brock who would video chat often.

**March 2 2013 School reopens.**

"I'm so glad that they finally got rid of all those bugs and we can now return to school." Misty says she and the gang walk to their dorms to get their stuff and prepare for third block.

"I know. I've been home schooling myself." Brock says.

"Me too." Joy says.

"I tried to school myself but I had more important things." Ash says unlocking their dorm door. "Hey don't you two have to get your stuff for third?"

"We got an hour break remember?" Joy asks.

"Oh yeah." He says rubbing the back of his head. "What you guys want to do for an hour?"

"We could get lunch." Joy suggests.

"I'm cool with that." Ash says. "What about you guys?"

"I could go for a bite to eat." Misty says.

"Sure. Where we going?" Brock asks.

"I don't know. Anywhere I guess." Joy says.

"Sounds good to me." Ash says.

"Any food is good to you." Misty jokes.

"Not all. Just most." He jokes back and everyone chuckles.

**Alright I'm going to end it here. Now were going to 2013-2014. I'm just going to skip a lot of stuff because the current rate isn't working for me. So, I'm doing what I hate. You guys know something? Writing Fictions are just like Economics they both have their Opportunity Costs (The things lost when one makes a decision. Class Def: The next best thing). The Opportunity Cost for Fanfiction is you have to decide to take the time to make it good, or speed through and make it suck but finish. And now since I've been working on this for almost more than 2 weeks I decided to lose the opportunity for a great chapter and just straight up end it and finish the chapter. The story part was finished somewhere around 9:30-9:49 P.M. Well hopefully you guys will review and tell me what you think. It is 9:53 P.M so, goodnight/good morning for whatever time you read this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Characters

Ash- 15

Misty- 15

Brock- 15

Joy- 15

**Hey guys. When I first started this, Pallet Comp. and Flamin' at the same time, I was all like, "two stories at the same time? No problem, easy as pie." No its like "Dang, I was wrong." I've been getting the characters mixed-up. Last chapter of Flamin' Starfire was talking to Ash and in last chapter of this Ash was talking to Starfire in a sentence, but I saw the mistakes after I typed them. Oh and I got already got two ideas for the next story I'm doing. You guys know how I'm into COD and stuff like that well… the next is either going to be a Call of Duty and Pokémon crossover or A sequel to The Moment with Harley and Mewtwo, except it will be based around Ash and Misty's son Agron, and Harley and Mewtwo's daughter Naevia and how they travel through Kanto and Gotham. Now I don't know if that one will be M or T. But if I do the COD then that will definitely be M for Violence and Language. Anyway onto the story, well… the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything like it. All I own is this story and its plot and setting.**

"_Thinking"_

Chapter 5; Sophomore year

**The next year/semester**

"Guy's look. Professor Oak, gave us the same schedule." Joy says running into Ash and Brock dorm where they were setting up theirs and some of the girls stuff because they spent reasonable amount of time in their dorm, because theirs was "not the same, and didn't have the homey feel that theirs had.".

"You for real?" Brock asks.

"Yeah. We didn't even request that this semester." Ash says.

"I know. He said it seemed to fit us academically, because he compared our past grades with last semesters and he thinks that if we keep it up our graduation grades and G.P.A's will gets us any career we want. And I've decided that I would rather be a World Famous Pokémon Breeder with Brock." Joy says.

"Ah. That's sweet." Brock says.

"Hey, Joy have you seen Mist?" Ash asks looking around.

"No I haven't. Class welcoming starts in an hour though." Joy says. "I hopes she's here."

"I'm going to look around the school." Ash says getting up.

"Want help?" Brock asks.

"Nah. I got this bro." he says.

"Alright man. Text me if you need back up."

"I will. Oh, and don't mess up class without me if I don't make it." Ash jokes walking out the door.

**With Misty looking at her cellphone.**

Misty pulls her knees up to her chest after taking all the information that she received from her sisters.

"_So basically. If I don't return to Cerulean, then our aunt and uncle will take the gym."_ Misty thinks sadly. _I can't just leave the school, I'll lose all my work and friends… and Ash."_

Misty cries softly into her knees as she thinks over her decision not wanting to leave or losing her gym.

**Ring a ding ding ring ding** Misty jumps as her cell phone goes off. _"Please don't be them again, please don't let it be them again."_

Misty slowly raises the phone to her ear before mashing "talk". "Hello?" She says.

"Hey baby. Something wrong?" Ash asks.

"Oh hey, honey. No nothing is wrong. I was just overwhelmed by the crisp air outside it sort of took me by surprise." She lies.

"It a little windy out?" he asks.

"Yeah. The wind burst kind of took me off guard."

"So, there's nothing else?"

"Nope. Just the wind."

"Ah O.K. So, you want to tell me where you're at?"

"I don't think so."

"You sure?"

He smiles to himself as he watches her back and how she is looking out over her favorite spot of the campus that overlooks a lake and he carefully makes his way to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hello? Dang it. Wait… did he just hang up on me? He just hung up on me… humf. I didn't want to talk anyway." She says sliding her phone into her back pocket.

"Hey baby." He says playfully poking her ribs on both sides but caught up in her thoughts Misty jumps and out of a little fear she swings and connects with Ash knocking him off the trailer and down the makeshift ramp they made to get up there.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" "AAAASSSSHH!" They both yell as he tumbles down and Misty slides down to avoid rolling down too.

"Ash, I am so sorry. I didn't mean… I mean you… Are you O.K?" She asks worriedly.

"It's O.K Mist. Really. You have an amazing arm." He says playfully.

"_Wow, he gets socked and he makes it a compliment. That's so sweet."_ "Ah, you mean it?" She asks and he nods sitting up.

"So, what had you crying?" He asks.

"_Dick."_ "I wasn't crying. The wind took my breath." She thinks/says

"I was watching you."

"_Stalker." _"You probably missed the wind burst."

"I heard your sniffles and saw you wipe some tears."

"_Cock sucking fucker." _"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Mist. You said yourself we were going to have an almost or as close to a perfect relationship as possible and we would keep nothing from each other."

"_Persistent stubborn shit." _"Fine. You really want to know?"

After that tone he thinks over his choices for a quick second. Choice 1: Be a good boyfriend and listen. Choice 2: Say no and be a bad boyfriend because she really wants to talk, she's just stubborn like him. Or Choice 3: Just go with the wind story and without much thought he knows the latter choices will harm their relationship.

"Yeah, I want to know. You're my love and nothing can stop me from loving you." He says trying to pick the correct words and taking her hand with hers as he walks her back up the ramp to her "Spot".

"_Might as well tell since it isn't going to matter." _"Alright, you see. My aunt and uncle have always wanted me to stay in Cerulean like my sister's and be a gym leader, but now that I'm in college they to take my sister's and my gym if I don't return to Cerulean and quit school and leave Pallet." She says and she notices that his jaw is dropped and he is staring in disbelief.

"Ash?" She asks.

"Is there any way to change their minds?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"They only change their mind if they are defeated in a battle, but their Pokémon are to strong so, there's no reason to make them suffer either."

"You're not going to try?"

"No. They have an Aegislash, Chandelure, Feriligatr, Gengar, Malamar, all EX and a Manectric Mega EX. They're undefeatable."

"No one's undefeatable. You just have to know what you're doing."

"They also know what they're doing."

"May I see your phone?" He asks seemingly changing the subject.

"Sure." She says suspiciously handing it over.

He flips through something and types something into his phone and hand hers back.

"What did you do?" She asks.

"Nothing. I was just checking our schedules to see if we had the same class too." He answers.

"Yeah. I talked to professor Oak and he said he would think about it."

"Nice. Hey we should get to class. We've already missed 20 minutes. Oh, and don't worry baby. No one is going to take you away from me or the school." He says giving her a kiss.

"Thanks Ash." She says feeling a little happier as they walk to class.

"Hey, I'll come in a second. I have to call my mom about my classes." Ash says stopping outside the door.

"Alright. I'll be with Brock like last year." She says giving him a peck and he dials the 5th emergency contact number.

"Bul?" "Hello?" Bulbasaur asks answering the phone Professor Oak had installed so Ash could call and talk to them.

"Hey Bulbasaur. I to ask you guys something." Ash says.

"Bul bulb ba, ba saur?" "Ah hey man, What you need?" Bulbasaur asks.

"Is Charizard, Swellow, Manectric, Squirtle, and Noctowl there?"

"Bul." "Yeah." He says and calls for them and Ash hears them arrive.

"Hey guys. I need to ask all of you something very important." Ash says and by the tone of his voice not even Charizard cracks anything type of joke or wise crack.

"Bulba bulb." "Shoot bro." Bulbasaur says after the other Pokémon get ready for the question.

"It's about Misty."

**Professor Oak looks over** to Ash as his door slowly creaks open a small smile fighting to show on his lips.

"Why hello Ash. So nice of you to finally join us… Near the end of class. Well better late than never. You know where to sit."

"Sup guys." Ash says sitting down.

"What took so long?" is the first thing Misty asks.

"Mom was telling me to always have fresh underwear and was asking about you, Brock, Joy and Pikachu." He says.

"Oh, O.K. We're just going to chill till the bell rings, then were dismissed to our dorms again. Oh, and he was telling us we're doing the same thing like last year pretty except this year we have newer rules. Like no drawing on school property." She says and he stares at her questionably.

"Hasn't that been a rule?" He asks.

"Yeah, but now if you get caught it's a year in jail." Joy says.

"He asked me." Misty says.

"You were to slow." Joy says.

"Hey bro, what happened to your cheek?" Brock asks looking at Ash's cheek looking a little puffy and light blue and Ash jerks his head towards Misty. "Geez Misty, what'd he do to deserve that?"

"Deserve what?" She asks looking at him. "Oh Ash, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you. You shouldn't have scared me though. Ah, look at it. I think it's getting darker."

"It's O.K Mist. It was a natural reflex. Plus, like I said, you have an amazing swing." He says scratching Pikachu's ear.

**Bing, bing, bing**

"See you all tomorrow." Oak says as the bell rings releasing them back to their dorms.

"Hey guys. Hang on a sec." Ash says walking towards Gary.

"Damn it. Stupid exam. Why do they have to give these? Don't they know people have important things to do?" Gary says typing answers into his laptop.

"Like chasing after dumb girls to hook up with?" Ash asks.

"What do you want Ketchum?"

"I wanted to see what you're whining about."

"I am not whining." "Let me see that." "Hey!"

"Yeah you are. And Gyarados's pre-evolved Magikarp. Squirtle evolves into Warturtle, Bulbasaur learns Leech seed, not seed leech. Pikachu evolves from Pichu. And Tauros uses three-pronged tail." Ash say swiping the laptop from him and correcting it. "Here you go."

"Um, thanks." Gary says.

"Want to start over? You know as friends?" Ash offers.

Gary thinks over the offer before nodding. "Sure. Friends." He says and shakes Ash's hand.

"So, what's that for?"

"I'm going to be a Researcher like my Granddad.

"Awesome. Hey I got to go. Catch you later?"

"Sure." Gary says as Ash returns to Misty, Brock, Joy and Pikachu who is napping in Misty's bag.

**In Brock and Ash's** Dorm Pikachu is playing Skyrim while Brock is making supper on the stove top burners and microwave oven Ash bought him as a birthday joke which backfired badly since they were the exact burners oven set he's wanted and Joy is helping while Ash sits in one of the chairs with Misty in his lap in another argument.

"Pikachu would totally own, Magmorter." Ash says.

"I love Pikachu too, and I even prefer Water Type, But with this I believe the Fire type would win" Misty says back.

"Please, just like Water Pokémon, Magmorter wouldn't lay a finger on Pikachu."

"Water Pokémon would totally lay a finger on Pikachu."

"Nah."

"Yea."

"Nun uh."

"Yeah huh."

"They wish." "Agree they would tie." Ash says before Brock interrupts.

"Yeah. Both Pokémon could have an equal chance of laying a finger on each other." Joy says.

"I guess." Misty says.

"Yeah." Ash says rubbing her side.

"Pika Pi chu pika?" "Are you two going to sit on the couch licking each other's mouths again?" Pikachu asks looking away from his game.

"No." Ash says.

"What did he say?" Misty asks still not being able to understand him yet.

"He asked are we going to be licking each other's mouths again. Except it's called kissing alright Pikachu?" Ash says.

"Pi?" Kissing?"

Yeah. Kissing. It's what you called licking each other's mouth."

"Are we going to be kissing?" Misty asks.

"Pikachu you want us to kiss?" He asks jokingly and Pikachu shoots him a glare before unpausing his game and continuing. "He said yeah."

Misty giggles as she is turned towards him and he places his lips upon hers and she wraps her slender arms around his neck while his go around her waist.

"There they go again. I think I prefer the fighting." Brock says.

"I think it's kind of cute." Joy says handing Brock some lettuce.

**In class** the next morning

"So, class that is where a baby Pokémon comes from." Professor Oak says ending his power point. "Any questions?"

Everyone only stares after what was just seen. Finally Pikachu raises his hand.

"Yes Pikachu?" Professor Oak asks and Pikachu starts writing on his note pad.

_Is that how Starter Pokémon are born? _He asks by picking up his pad and holding it above his head before lowering it when Professor Oak begins to answer him.

"No, Starter Pokémon are produced differently. What happens is; a breeder will keep two of that Pokémon's gender in separate cages, and the others are in different rooms just like the others, that way when mating season comes the Pokémon will be very much in heat and seeing as there is only one mate they will have no choice but to relieve their… um… well… uh… tensions. And since there is no other male there is no competition and no harm to either the male or female Pokémon." He says.

**Bling, bling, bling**

"Oh my. I am sorry everyone. I lost track of time. See you all tomorrow." He says to everyone as they head back to their dorms glad that their classes are over.

"Finally. The school day is over. I'm so tired" Misty says as they walk out of the room.

"I know. That lesson didn't make the day any better either." Joy says.

"It wasn't that bad. The lesson yes, but not the others." Ash says.

"Pika pi." "I'm tired." Pikachu says.

"Come on Pikachu. You can ride in my bag, there is even ketchup in it." Brock says unzipping his duffel bag and after hearing there was ketchup, Pikachu didn't need to be told twice and was already halfway to it when he opened it and Pikachu barely fit through the small hole that was barely opened.

"Hey Misty you want me to carry you since you are tired?" Ash asks wanting a reason to hold her because he enjoyed having her in his arms and close to him.

"What about you Joy?" Brock asks seeing what Ash was getting at.

"The dorms aren't that far." Joy answers.

"Yeah, plus walking is good for you." Misty says though the more she thought the more enticing it was.

"Alright. Next time your tired don't expect us to offer." Brock says and he and Ash smile to each other as the girl's slowdown a little and share pros to being carried, plus they know they're not bluffing.

"You know it would be romantic." Joy says.

"Yeah, getting swept off our feet and into both of yours arms." Misty adds.

"Well, since you put it like that." Ash says turning around and sweeping her off her feet and Brock does the same and the girls giggle as they are carried and other couples watch and the girls hit their boyfriends in the arm or something for not being that romantic.

**In the dorms** the four teens are making out with their respectable partners while Pikachu continues his ketchup indorsed nap.

"Mist… do you…. want… to go… to Cerulean… next weekend?" Ash asks her between kisses.

"Sure… it's… better than… being… here." She answers between kisses. "Plus… we…can… stop by… the gym."

"Whatever… makes… you… happy… baby." He says slowly breaking the lip lock. "You want to join Brock, Joy?"

Brock only gives him a thumbs up and he takes that as a yes from the both of them.

"You want something to eat? Brock is um… busy." He says getting up.

"What do you got?" She asks.

""We got everything. See?" He says pulling up a part of the floor in the kitchen and is pulling out seemingly large box.

"_Wow, and I thought he was relatively fit before."_ She thinks as his shirt tightens around his upper body as he pulls up the box.

_Fuck. This is heavy solo. I bet she thinks I'm weak." _Ash thinks finally pulling the box out of the hole and covering the hole back up.

"What is that?" She asks looking at the crate that was apparently important to Ash and Brock since they had it hidden so well.

"It's our stash." He answers before showing her the sections. "That's meats, also have fish and other stuff, those are veggies, those are wheat's, these are imports, oh there's dairy, and this is the sugary things like candy."

"You're our local market huh?" She asks.

"Yep. So what you want?" He asks.

"Um… You got steak?" She asks taking a guess at what type of meat they have.

"Yes. Anything else?"

"Potatoes?"

"Alright." He says taking out the foods she said.

**The next morning Ash** is up extra early to talk to Brock and Pikachu about the trip to Cerulean. First he starts with his best buddy Pikachu.

"Hey buddy. I need to talk to you." He says waking Pikachu who whines a little about it being early but gets up since it seemed important.

"Pi pi." "What's up?" Pikachu asks wanting to go back to sleep.

"It's about Misty and our trip next week."

"Pi pika chu?" "What about them?"

"Well the trip isn't just for Cerulean. That's why I need to talk to you."

After hearing that Pikachu is now wide awake.

"Alright buddy. You see the Cerulean gym is in trouble and Misty is too and, well I can't let anything happen to either of them."

"Pi pik pi pikachu?" "What type of trouble?"

"Misty leaving college or losing the gym. That's why I need to ask you something."

Now Pikachu understood. If he told Misty she would try and handle it herself, and then she might leave, and he liked her so she can't leave. Plus Ash is really in love with her.

"So can I ask you this very important question? Bulbasaur and the rest are in also. Even Charizard."

"_This is some serious poop. If Charizard is in that it must be vital to him." _Pikachu thinks to himself before answer. "Pi pik chu." "Sure I'm in."

"But I haven't asked yet."

Pika chu pik pi." "Doesn't matter. You're my best friend."

"Thanks man. But before you completely make up your mind, I have to tell you. It is a battle, and the chances of winning are roughly 0.00000003% without training."

Pikachu's jaw drops at those odds. But he still nods his head and Ash just hugs his partner for the sacrifice he is making. Next was Brock.

"What's wrong Ash?" Brock asks looking at the time and seeing its 5:30 A.M.

"I got to talk to you. I already talked to Pikachu."

"Well, you're up this early so I know this is important to you."

"I need you to back me up next week. When we go to Cerulean that is."

"Why?"

"Well, I can't really tell you without you know why, so I got my phone record from yesterday evening." Ash says handing him the phone and he mashes play.

"Hello? Who this?" A rough male voice says.

"Hi. You don't know me, but I know you and what you're trying to do with the Cerulean Gym." Ash's voice says.

"Are you a friend of Misty's because I don't care if you are her lover, because she will quit that stupid school and leave all of those distractions in her life behind her and she will run the Cerulean Gym until she is not needed anymore."

"Like hell. She is _my_ girlfriend and you're not going to touch her gym, her sisters, their Pokémon or her."

"Hahaha. What are you going to do? Battle for her? Let your own Pokémon suffer for her? Hurt yourself for her? She's not even that important, her sisters either, let alone worth anything for someone like you."

"Alright you son of a bitch. You're going to take that all back. Everything you said even about her sisters. They are worth more than you are, you understand me?"

"I understand that I'm getting sick of you. Now you listen here and you listen well. Next week, Misty will decide. Her Gym and family or you. And from the sound of our last conversation the choice is the gym."

"No she will not. You know why? Because I have the best team on this fucking planet, _you hear me_? My team is fucking beast that they will follow me into a battle with our creator himself even if we all die. And speaking of battles I don't care that you have an EX Aegislash, Gengar, hell I don't care if you had fucking Mega Mew EXY INFINTY, I challenge to a battle for Misty and I will win." Ash says with an anger filled voice but the person on the other end just laughs.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone has more words than brains. But you want this, you want that whore and her sisters." But that is all that is said before Ash snaps on the other end.

"ALRIGHT YOU MOTHER FUCKER! MISTY AND HER SISTERS ARE **NOT **WHORES. NEXT WEEK WHEN YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO TAKE THEIR GYM, ME AND MY POKÉMON ARE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, YOUR POKÉMONS ASS, YOUR WIFES ASS AND ANYONE WHO GETS IN OUR WAY, _**WE WILL KICK THERE ASS OR GET SCHOOLED TRYING.**_"

"Well boy, if that's what you want, then so be it. 6 on 6 battle no time limit and trainers can enter the battle themselves. One condition though. You lose. _You're_ going to quit college, you're going to work for us, you will dump and forget Misty, her sisters, your Pokémon, everything you love… you will forget them."

"And if I win?"

"Haha. Like that's going to happen but if you do. You get the deed to her Gym and everything goes back to the way it was before. You and Misty keep dating. Her sisters stay in the gym. Like nothing ever happen except you will then own the gym. Deal?" the male voice says and Brock can hear Ash's ragged breathing from his earlier outburst before the answer.

"Deal."

**Alright you guys! What do y'all think? Ash versus Misty's Uncle and Aunt for Misty, her sisters and their gym. Will the match happen? Will Ash succeed? Will Brock help him? Will Misty find out? Will Gary be a Pokémon Researcher? So many questions that I don't even know the answers yet. Well I do some. Anyway. I got to take the ASVAB (Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery) again in the morning it is 11:37 P.M. I finished at 11:05 P.M 3/18/15 so goodnight/good morning for whatever time you read this. 11:39-11:40 P.M.**


	6. Chapter 6

Characters

Ash- 15

Misty- 15

Brock- 15

Joy- 15

**What's up guys? Oh, I'm not going to translate for Pikachu when Misty isn't around because the other three understand them, also not going to translate the other Pokémon unless Misty is with them. Alright this is the last chapter for sophomore year. Oh, and in the last chapter any typos in the cell phone conversation was intentional, any other was accidental. Also it is the battle of the Future for Ash, his Pokémon and Misty and her sisters. I'm going to start the battle early that way the chapter can end with a sad or happy setting. Who will win? Is Brock really going to get in on it? Are Misty's aunt and uncle telling the truth? Will I shut up? Anyway onto the story.**

Chapter 6; The Battle: Defeat or Victory

"Ash, I don't really feel like traveling to Cerulean today." Misty says trudging through the damp morning forest.

"Misty is right Ash. Plus it is way too early." Joy says.

"What do you think Brock?" Ash asks slowing down a little knowing that today could be the last day with them and his Pokémon.

"I'm still behind you all the way." Brock finally answers after a minute of thinking.

"Thanks man." Ash says.

"Well, if Brock is up for it, then I guess I am too." Joy says.

"I guess I'm in on it too." Misty groans knowing what she has to do later or by the way things are going in five hours.

"_To bad they don't know why I don't want to go home." _Misty thinks herself dreading her future decision before trying to cheer herself up. _"Maybe if I _"Misty" _suck as gym leader they will _"Misty"_ think college_ "Misty."_ will help me and re-enroll me? Wait is someone calling me?"_

"What's up?" She asks coming from her train of thought.

"Where here." Ash says.

"Have we walked for five hours already?" She asks.

"No, we've apparently arrived." Joy says and Misty's jaw drops at the location. A sandy arena with a cage cover the perimeter of it, with an opening at the top.

"Ash. Where are we?" She asks anxiously.

"Hell in the Cell." He answers and her sinks.

"What's Hell in the Cell?" Joy asks.

"Ash, this isn't real is it?" Brock asks hoping it's a joke, but Ash's head slowly shakes.

"Brock. What is Hell in the Cell?" Joy asks again.

"It's a Pokémon battle that was deemed illegal by the Indigo League because the Trainer and Pokémon are both battling but the trainer cannot hit Pokémon only the other trainer or save Pokémon that are in harm's way. 9 out of 10 Hell in the Cells ended with a death from Pokémon or Trainer. Either from the extensive battling or just from the damage taken." Brock explains.

"Why are we here?" She asks.

"Ash. Ash is why we are here." Misty says a hint of anger in her voice.

"Are you in the battle?" She asks and Misty shakes her head.

"I am." Ash says and then tells them everything even gives the two girls the phone conversation.

"So, that's why you've been leaving at 4 every morning. You were out training weren't you?" Joy asks him and he nods slowly.

"You've been getting up every day at 4 A.M?" Brock asks and he nods again this time withdrawing his six Pokéball's one with a lightning bolt etched into the side.

"Why would you take something so stupid?" Misty demands but he never takes his eyes off the balls.

"You." Brock answers simply.

"Me?" She asks jokingly and Brock nods surprised at her tone.

"He is risking his Pokémon's and his life for mine and my sister's future? 8 lives (6 Pokémon and Ash and Brock.) and future potentials for 4? Ash how have you pasted math? Don't you know 7 is greater than 4?" She says to him but he isn't listening only recalling all of the great times with his Pokémon before releasing them.

"Alright. Everyone out!" He says and Charizard, Swellow, Manectric, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Noctowl appear from their balls as Pikachu jumps off his shoulders already knowing that the time has come. "Brock, if you want to stay out them I want you to stay out. I dug the hole and I can dig out."

Brock puts his hand to his chin thinking about what he said and Ash assumes that he has decided. "Swellow, Manectric, and Squirtle you're with me." He says catching Ash off guard. "Bro. I'm here till the end."

"Thanks man." Ash says.

"Wait, why are there 7 Pokémon?" Joy asks.

"Yeah, 6 are the maximum number." Misty adds, her anger subsiding as Ash and Brock have their "moment".

"In the Hell in the Cell any number of Pokémon can be used. Apparently they agreed on 7." Brock answers.

"Yeah. One back up Pokémon." Ash says. "You ready Brock?"

"Yeah man." He says and they walk to the cage.

"Wait a sec Brock." Ash says turning around and giving Misty a long kiss knowing the possible outcome of the battle. "You better do the same bro if your still intent on going with me."

Brock then realizes the chance he's taking joining Ash and gives Joy a long kiss as well.

"Let's kick some ass brother." Brock says and he and Ash fist bump then popping a piece of gum into their mouths.

"We got this guys. We won't stop until victory." Pikachu says encouragingly as do the other Pokémon.

"I know but they aren't the standard Pokémon we face. Some of them are Pokémon we never even seen before except for Pictures." Ash says.

"Doesn't matter. I was a gym leader for a little while remember?" Brock says.

"True bro." Ash says closing the door to the cell after everyone is in then Ash here's the voice he's hated since the beginning of the week.

"Finally done are we?" Misty's uncle says standing at the other end of the cell with his Pokémon in front of him.

"Yeah. Now we're going to beat you." Brock says before Ash can say something out of anger that could cost them.

"We'll see." He says to his with and Ash and Brock see the grim faces of Daisy, Lily, and Violet. "Donna, prepare the match."

"This match will be 6 on 7 Pokémon * Pokémon, or Pokémon * human, human * human if necessary, no rules except for win and no human hitting Pokémon, the only thing you can do is move it out of the way. The first trainer(s) to run out of battle able Pokémon lose the match. If the challengers Ash and Brock win, they will receive the Cerulean Gym Deed, Misty will remain in school and with a last minute addition Seth will buy each couple a home or they can share a mansion in Cerulean North. If Seth wins then Ash and Brock will drop out of school, leave their Pokémon, and leave their girlfriends and everything else they hold dear." Donna, Misty's aunt says. "BEGIN."

"You add that?" Ash asks.

"Nah man. Did you?" Brock asks and Ash shakes his head.

"I've decided that since your being oh so noble you deserve a noble reward. If you win that is." Seth says smiling at the boy's confusion. "Aegislash, Chandelure, Feriligatr, Gengar, Malamar, Manectric prepare for commands. Ash you may go first."

"Be careful Ash. We don't know what they can do." Brock warns.

"I know." Ash says giving a test command. "Charizard this flamethrower!"

"Aegislash light screen on everyone." Seth says smoothly rejecting the flamethrower.

"One trick down." Ash says. "Your turn."

"Manectric thunder wave Aegislash!" Brock commands.

"Light screen to defend to yourself. "Swellow Arial Ace Manectric!" Wait what? " Seth says before getting thrown off with the command and he sees Swellow connect with the stunned Manectric.

"Great job man." Ash says.

"Thanks." Brock answers.

Aegislash Slash blast Manectric! Manectric Volt Tackle Pikachu! Gengar Night Attack Swellow! Malamar Hyper Hypnosis to everyone else!"

"Everyone dodge!" Ash and Brock both command before shouting counter commands.

"Manectric volt tackle Pikachu!" Seth commands.

"Pikachu stand there." Ash commands and Seth begins laughing at him as Manectric gets closer.

"IRON TAIL NOW!" Ash commands and Manectric slides straight into Pikachu's iron tail and goes skidding back to Seth and gets back up.

"Squirtle Hydro Pump Aegislash!" Brock commands.

"Hyper Beam." Seth says and Aegislash fires a hyper beam that meets Squirtle's Hydro Pump.

"Squirtle hang in there!" Brock says.

"Charizard Fire blast Aegislash!" Ash commands and Charizard obeys.

"Gengar Night Shade Charizard." Seth says just as Charizard unleashes the fire blast but the move still connects.

"SLASH!" Aegislash yells as the fire blast.

Malamar use Psychic at full power on everyone." Seth says tired of the match and how it's lasted 5 minutes the longest battle he's been in since he was a trainer and all of Ash's Pokémon glow a light blue as they are lifted.

"Make them fly." Seth says and Malamar throws them across the field and into the cell and they all slide down. "Haha. You two tried."

His chuckles slowly die as the seven Pokémon get back up. "What? How are they still standing?"

"Bulbasaur prepare a Solar Beam and don't fire until I give the command." Ash says.

"NO! Everybody stop that Bulbasaur from charging up." Seth commands his Pokémon knowing that whoever the Solar Beam hits it will do significant damage.

"Everybody cover Bulbasaur!" Brock commands and the Pokémon begin countering Seth's Pokémon's attack.

"How are you getting beat by shrimps like them?!" Seth exclaims to his Pokémon as all of their attacks are barely countered.

"Keep it up guys." Brock says.

"How's it going Bulbasaur?" Ash asks.

"Good." Bulbasaur squeaks.

"Hang in there a little bit longer O.K?" Ash asks and Bulbasaur nods.

"That's it. Manectric THUNDER on Bulbasaur!" Seth commands knowing he has to get rid of that Solar Beam.

"Pikachu take the attack and make energy!" Ash commands and Pikachu sticks his tail in the air and makes it iron and the electricity turns and hits Pikachu.

"This is better. Manectric more power! Keep it up until that Pikachu is done!" Seth commands and Manectric increases the electricity.

"AAAHHHH!" Pikachu scream as the electricity begins increasing and then Ash remembers something he seen on T.V. _When an electric Pokémon is exposed to too much electricity they will store it and become super charge, but the excess energy will harm the Pokémon if not treated._

"_Hm. Pikachu can handle it." _Ash thinks and hopes. "PIKACHU TRY AND ABSORB THE ELECTRICITY!"

Pikachu screams and obeys his trainer and Manectric finally stops out of energy and wobbles a bit after such a strenuous attack.

"SOLAR BEAM MANECTRIC NOW!" Ash commands Bulbasaur and he releases a huge beam of Solar energy and Seth surprised by the size of the attack forgets to command him to dodge and the move just covers Manectric up in energy and after the move finishes Manectric sways a little and then passes out.

"Manectric is unable to battle!" Donna says reluctantly and Seth's jaw drops at it.

"MALAMAR PYSCHIC ON EVERYONE AGAIN!" Seth says now angry that for the first time since his trainer days that one of his Pokémon has been knocked out.

Malamar picks all of the defending Pokémon up and then Seth gives another command. "THROW THEM AGAINST THE WALL AS HARD AS YOU CAN! AEGISLASH AFTER HE THROWS THEM USE SLASH BLAST! THEN GENGAR USE SHADOW BALL! FERALIGATR USE HYPER WHIRLPOOL! THEN CHANDELURE FAINT ATTACK!"

The five Pokémon obey and do their attack in the order given. Ash and Brock stare at the dust pile around the Pokémon and they smile especially Ash when he sees the small crackles of electricity coming Pikachu's cheeks.

They smile as Bulbasaur and Manectric slowly stand up but the smile fade with the next command.

"Shadow Ball." Seth says and the two faint as the others slowly get up.

"Bulbasaur and Manectric are unable to a battle." Donna says and Ash and Brock return the two.

"Ash, your Pokémon can't keep this up. You need to find a way to end this." Brock says.

"Swellow, Charizard fly into the air as high as you can!" Ash commands his two Pokémon desperate at this point.

"Not uh Ash. Be careful. If they leave the cell they're eliminated too." Seth says smirking.

"Ash please give up. This battle is lost!" Misty yells.

"No Misty. I'm going to finish this and I'm going to win. NOCTOWL USE PYSCHIC ON GENGAR THEN THROW HIM!" Ash yells and Noctowl obeys but Gengar slowly gets back up.

"UNCLE SETH I'M SORRY. PLEASE END THIS BATTLE I'LL COME BACK TO CERUEAN!" Misty begs when Malamar uses Psychic again and Gengar uses Shadow Ball while Malamar held the 5 reaming Pokémon in the air and drops them.

"What was that dear?" Seth asks smirking.

"I said I will "SWELLOW FLY OUT OF THE CELL AND USE ARIAL ACE ON MISTY!" wait what?" She asks as Ash commands Swellow to attack her, she and turns just in time to see Swellow collide with her.

"Swellow is eliminated." Donna says

"GENGAR FULL POWER SHADOW BALL ON NOCTOWL!" Seth commands but neither Ash or Brock hear the command because they're paying attention to Joy and Misty's sisters and Gengar fires the shadow ball right into the side of Noctowl's head and he falls out of the sky knocked out.

"ASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Joy and Misty's sisters asks running over to Misty.

"I'm not letting her go." He says coldly.

"Noctowl is unable to battle." Donna says and Brock and Ash stare at the knocked out Noctowl in disbelief before Ash returns him.

"Ash this battle is lost. Just forfeit the match. Your Pokémon are going to be severely injured if they keep this up." Brock tells Ash.

"Listen to your friend Ash. Your Pokémon are done. Even Charizard is having trouble staying in the air." Seth says.

"NEVER!" Ash yells to Seth. "Brock get out of the cell. Whatever happens I don't want you to suffer because of me. Plus I need you to watch and take care of Misty for me and make sure that if I lose that she finds a guy better than me and that can take better care of her than I did."

"Ash what the hell are you talking about! Nobody will ever be better than you!" Joy yells to him helping Misty up.

"Ash, you're the greatest thing I've ever had." Misty half yells to him. "Even if you did just Arial Ace me."

"Yeah Ash, Like you're the greatest man alive!" Daisy yells encouragingly.

"Ash, I like totally wish I could have a guy like you." Lily yells.

"Come on Ash, you like totally got this." Violet yells.

"No I'm not. I attacked my own girlfriend." He answers them. "Now go Brock."

"I'm not leaving you man." Brock says.

"If you don't leave I'll have Pikachu Thunder Bolt you." Ash tells him and he shakes Ash's hand walking to the door.

"You got this." Brock says walking out the door and shutting it back.

"Well, well. Looks like it's down to two." Seth says amused.

"Brock is not part of the deal anymore. If I lose you can't punish him." Ash says.

"And he won't be. I admire a man who will put his future up for a friend." Seth says. "But you have sealed your Pokémon's fate. Everyone finish this."

And Seth's Pokémon do their strongest attacks to each of Ash's Pokémon and the attacks are so quick that Ash didn't have time to give counter commands and Squirtle and Pikachu fly into the cell wall again and Charizard falls from the sky. Ash falls to his knees and Seth begins laughing having beat him.

"Ash is out of battle able Pokémon. Seth is the "HOLD YOUR TONGUE! ASH IS STILL IN THIS!" how is that possible?" Donna asks after Brock interrupts her as Ash's Pokémon slowly get to their feet and he sees that Pikachu struggles the most, the effects of the extra electricity taken from Seth's Manectric and Seth's laughter stops.

"HOW?" He asks and Ash stands back up.

"_This is it. Any more attacks and I'm finished. Wait a sec."_ Ash looks up at the patch of clouds above him and an idea pops into his head. _"I have to believe in my Pokémon and their strength."_

"Squirtle get on Charizard's back!" Ash commands and Squirtle climbs onto his back. "Charizard fly and dodge every move that Seth launches!"

"Get rid of that dragon!" Seth yells knowing an Arial attack from Squirtle and Charizard is coming.

"Pikachu stay down for a little bit O.K?" Ash whispers to him and Pikachu acts like he is near finished.

Gengar points to the hurt Pikachu at the end of the court. "Leave it alone. Even if it does somehow get up it will be 4 on 1." Seth says and the Pokémon re-aim at Charizard and Squirtle.

"Pikachu THUNDER INTO THE AIR!" Ash commands and Pikachu jumps up and obeys doing Thunder into the air the excess energy engulfing the move as he does it. After the move ends Seth begins laughing again.

"What was that?" He asks laughing at Ash. Then a giant beam of electricity burst from the clouds and engulfs Charizard, Squirtle and Pikachu and then he laughs even harder at that. "Why Ash if you wanted to lose like that why didn't you say so? I could have let you eliminated your Pokémon a long time ago."

"Hang in there guys!" Ash yells to them. Finally the beam blows itself up and Seth's laughing stops.

"What the…?" He only stares at the three golden panting Pokémon.

"Remember you light screen? How do you like my electric screen?" Ash asks.

"Gengar Shadow Ball Pikachu!" Seth commands and Gengar does it and Pikachu takes the ball.

"What?" He asks after the smoke clears and Pikachu is standing there smiling.

"Squirtle water gun straight up." Ash commands and Squirtle obeys firing water into the sky soaking the ground, Pokémon and Ash and Seth.

"Take them down!" Seth commands his Pokémon not wanting a second surprise of some kind coming from the sky but the moves do no damage except for knocking the two out of the sky.

"You guys O.K?" Ash asks and they get up and nod then Ash notices Pikachu on the ground clutching his stomach then remembers the energy inside him. "Pikachu can you do a Thunder again except to the ground?"

Pikachu nods getting up, barely noticing the water soaked ground then sees Ash's plan and the flaw. "But you're wet too."

"I'll be fine. Do it now! Charizard fly! Squirtle Withdraw!" Ash commands and Pikachu reluctantly does the command with the last of his energy and Seth still doesn't understand the point of attacking the ground until a bead of water rolls down his cheek.

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu screams with the extra electricity doubling the power.

"EVERYONE GET OFF THE GROUND!" Seth commands because his Pokémon were resting on the ground but the command was too late and electricity overwhelms the field. Electrocuting all of Seth's Pokémon and Ash and Seth who both collapse after Pikachu stops.

"Ow." Pikachu squeaks before fainting electricity still sparking out of his cheeks.

"Gar." Gengar groans swaying on his feet before firing a Shadow Ball at Charizard. "GGGAAAARRR!"

"ZARD!" Charizard yells as he takes the ball and flies into the ground and Gengar faints too from exhaustion.

"Neither Ash, Seth Pikachu, Charizard, Gengar, Malamar, and Aegislash are unable to battle!" Donna exclaims shocked. "This match ends in a "SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle yells popping out of his shell catching Donna off guard. Draw?"

"Squirtle is the last remaining Pokémon. Ash Ketchum is the winner." Donna says sadly.

"HE DID IT! HE DID IT! MISTY HE DID IT!" The five girls say jumping up and down happily.

"Ash! Ash! You OK man!?" Brock asks running into the cell to check on him. "Everyone return."

"I'm… Fine bruh." Ash says as Brock helps him up.

"Ash you stupid moron **slap**! I couldn't love you anymore than I do now. Mmmh. You moron **slap. **I'm sorry." Misty says to him slapping him for being stupid, then saying she loved him and kisses him, insults and slaps him again then repeating.

"Ow, ow. Baby stop." He whines rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry. Don't ever do something that stupid again alright?" She says.

"I won't alright? Geez. Could you have at least took your ring off first?" He asks rubbing the growing bump and she only kisses him which he is O.K with.

"Ash that was like amazing.' Lily says hugging him.

"Yeah. We like can't believe you like won." Daisy says.

"You're totally the greatest man alive." Violet exclaims.

"Eh hem. Sorry to break up this happy moment. But a deal is a deal. Here's the Cerulean Gym Deed, and you can sign one of these two papers. This one is a 10 bedroom mansion, built in pool, and whatever else kids like y'all like. This one is two side by side homes." Seth says.

"Wow. You serious?" Ash asks.

"As a heart attack son."

"Um what do you guys think?"

"Mansion." Misty answers.

"What about you Brock, Joy?"

"Mansion." They say.

"Daisy, Violet, Lily?"

"Mansion like totally." They answer.

"Mansion it is." Ash says signing the paper.

"Pissed about losing but son, I got to thank you for such an intense battle. Hour and a half. No one has ever lasted that let alone three minutes." Seth says shaking his hand and handing him the deed, paper, and a set of keys.

After a few more exchange of words they go they separate ways.

"Ash I can't still can't believe you won." Misty says hugging him.

"I can't either." He says before hearing muffled voices.

**Two days later**

"UHHUUUHH!" Misty and Brock look up as Ash takes a huge breath.

"Ash bro you're alive." Brock says.

"Yeah I guess I am. Where are we?" Ash asks.

"Cerulean Memorial Hospital." Misty answers. "Also it's Monday. I downloaded the Work and HW for you."

"What sorcery is this?" He asks.

"Math. Math is that sorcery." Brock says. "Hey, Misty how do you do this?"

"I don't know. I haven't got it off YouTube yet." She says.

"I think you use square roots somehow." Joy says.

"How do we scare root a rational?" Brock asks.

"I don't know." Joy answers simply.

"Yo, why are we at the hospital?" Ash asks.

"Oh, you blacked out while we were walking here." Misty answers.

"Cool." He says starting to pull the needles out.

"Mr. Ketchum please don't touch those. Hi, I'm Dr. Diesel. How are we today?" Dr. Diesel asks.

"Hey Dr. I'm good I guess. Yourself?" Ash answers.

"I'm doing well. We should have you out of here by the afternoon or by 9 the latest." He answers heading for the door. "Well your vitals are all good, No major injuries. Yeah, by afternoon you should be cleared. Oh, we're serving breakfast if you interested."

"Thanks doc." Ash says as he walks out.

"Well, I'll grab us some breakfast." Brock says getting up.

"I'll help you." Joy says following him.

"Can you believe she use to shrug him off and ignore him?" Ash asks.

"Now she loves him." Misty says putting her book up and taking a chair beside him.

"Still can't believe you did that." Misty says suddenly.

"Did what?" Ash asks.

"You know what." She says and then he remembers.

"Oh yeah. I won though didn't I?"

"Yeah barely. If you didn't have Squirtle you would have drawn or lost." She says and he pulls some of the needles out and brings her on the bed with him.

"Look Mist. I won that is all that matters. Plus that was and is the past. And if I had to do it again I would." He says rubbing her cheek.

"I know you would. And I would do the same thing I did last time. With extra rings."

"You wouldn't." he says bringing her closer.

"I would." She says taking in his warm breath on her skin.

"Nah. I would dodge." He says giving her a light kiss.

"_Yeah. He would totally dodge."_ She thinks adding more to the kiss.

"Look we can get Pikachu now. The leader twerp is in the hospital." Jesse says to her partners.

"Dat Pikachu is as good as ours." Meowth says.

"Explain to me again why we're after this particular Pikachu." James says.

"Because James. This Pikachu is stronger than any old regular Pikachu." Jesse says.

"Yeah! Plus imagine da boss is doing some important business work and he the base losses power. Then he remembers the super strong Pikachu and then he'll have restored the bases power and very pleased with the quickness of the power restoration he'll say. "Thanks to Meowth and friends for giving me such a wonderful present I going to give them whatever they desire."" Meowth says.

"PROMOTIONS AND RICHES!" the trio says together.

**OOOHHH Ash wins by a landslide. So, did who all thought this was going to end sadly? Come on mates. This is an Ash and Misty fic. Just can't end it half way through. Alright guys. 11:55 P.M 3/25/15 this story was finished. I know I said this would be the last chapter for sophomore year but, as I was typing the end Team Rocket suddenly pooped into my head and just had to add them again. So this chapter will transfer into chapter 7. Just in case some of you were wondering some of this did indeed come from season 8 Pokémon: Advanced Battle episode 376 I think. You know the one we're he battles the twin gym leaders and wins the Bond Badge or whatever it was called. Also some stuff is from Season 6 Pokémon: Advanced episode 277 (1) and where he goes to battle Watson and he destroys the mechanical Raiku and gets that surge of energy that defeats Wattson with a clean streak. Well, hopefully Read and Review. It is 12:08 A.M 3/26/15 and I got school in the morning. This is Cadet Challenge Week in JROTC and tomorrow is the mile run if it doesn't rain. Well, good night/ good morning for whenever you read this. Finished with story and this part at 12:10 A.M. 3/26/15.**


End file.
